Original Shadow Of Faith
by Raven0569
Summary: my friend lost her story so i am posting it agian just for her to copy stories original name is Shadow Of Faith


Hi i am a new writer hope u enjoy if spelling is bad tell me plz if theres suggestions oh plz let me know enjoy my Inuyasha story A Twist in life a new tale

-

One cold crispy morning a teenage girl walked out of a hut.

'Oh wow its a pretty morning" Kagome explained.

' Really ? Said a sarcastic voice Inuyasha's voice no doubt.

'yes"

'i don't know seems normal to me an everyday sunrise'

The colors shined accross the water. A rainbow of reds and pinks and oranges the shined so brightly.

The air was moist and there was little stir. Sango and Shippo were still asleep. Kirara and Miroku were up on the hill for once he wasn't womenizing. Meanwhile a shadow stalked them this shadow would chance their lives more then they knew.

It was the first sunrise since Kikyou had gone back to hell where she belonged. Kagome had felt better and worst since she left Inuyasha seemed cruel to her. For it was her arrow who sent Kikyou back to hell.Kagome knew Kikyou still loved him and he loved her and then there was Kagome a girl who didn't know if she loved Inuyasha or just could not bare seeing love that was not her.She started at Inuyasha and though i love him i must yet i will never tell. Inuyasha saw her stare at him.

' Kagome ?' he said worried .

' hmmm?'

'you alright? you seem down since yesterday'

' I'm sorry Inuyasha'

'Sorry for what?'

'I killed her i'm sorry Inuyasha'

She began to cry falling into Inuyasha's arms. The shadow brushed the bushes Inuyasha still holding Kagome looked toward the bushes and saw nothing then went back to Kagome still crying in his arms.Then a load slap both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up. It was Sango and Miroku.

'You pervertive monk how many times do i have to tell you stay away from my butt!' Sango shouted.

'I'm sorry Sango' cryed the monk.

'Kagome!' gled a young fox demon.

' Shippo!' Kagome reached down to pick him up.

'So what did Miroku do this time?' Inuyasha asked.

' the same as normal going after Sango's butt'

Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed Kagome was still red in the eyes from crying.The sound of leaves brush happaned again. Inuyasha quickly turned to see brown eyes glaring at him and the rest of them. Even Miroku and Sango looked to see. A girl in a Robe of black and a eye visable .a brown eye almost the same as Kagome's eyes.

'Who are you?' Inuyasha asked sturnly.

'Why must the half demon know of that?' the women asked.

Inuyasha began to growl at her. Then he saw no fear from the girl and stopped he smelled no evil . This girl puzzled him.

' My name is Aires' she said with a bow .

Inuyasha began to growl again ,that name that name Kagome had heard it before.She began to walk toward this girl intill Inuyasha grabed her by the waist and pulled her near . Kagome strugled to get out of his grip. She then got out of his grip and walked slowly toward her. That name she had heard it but where she wanted to know. As she crept closer the women who claimed to be Aires walked forward as well.

'Kagome stop!' Inuyasha shouted.

'Kagome'cryed shippo.

Both miroku and Sango yelled 'Stop'

As Aires came closer she bowed before Kagome.

'I'm sorry if i am not trusted not many trust me ' Aires said with a sigh.

'Kagome move away!' Inuyasha began to draw the tegesiga.

'stop' Kagome said.

'i don't think she means us harm'

Inuyasha shithed the sword. And walked up to Kagome he grabed her around the waist.

'Are you after the jewel ?' Miroku asked .

'no' she relied.

' Then what are your here for?'

'To help finsih killing Naraku'

Sorry for a short chapter but thats all i can think of for now will update as soon as possible.

next chapter

i don't know if i will get reviews but i write what i love and i love Inuyasha so

-

Inuyasha growled why did this shadow want to help kill Naraku was all he could think.

He didn't understand that made him more angry.Kagome still moved near her she knew it was a girl the vocie so pure and so dark she couldn't take it she wanted to know more . Those eyes or eye per say that brown was some much like hers she had to know more it was like if she didn't know more she would die. The cloke she wore also made her want to know more the dark green cloke that was just hanging as if hidding something that was not ment to be found.

"Kagome stay away from her " Inuyasha growled.

"who are you that makes me wonder so much" she asked .

"i have told you i am Aires"She said.

Inuyasha grabed Kagomes waist harder.She gave out a small cry of pain.The girl made no moves just stood there and she turned to leave.

"STOP!"Kagome shouted.

She did as her was told and stoped.Kagome struggled to get out of Inuyasha grip.Miroku and Sango just thought why did Kagome fight to know more?.

"she's half-demon" Shippo wispered "i can smell it in her "

At that Aires stood in amaze scared and amazed she feared her secret would be reviled in some time.Kilala Had turned back into her kitten self as if she knew that Aires was safe.Kilala walked up to Aires and rubbed againest her and purrred.

"kilala ?"Sango said surprised .

"meow"

"Kilala trusts her i think that means she is ok"

They nodded but Inuyasha was not to sure he could not smell Naraku so it could not be another on of his so called clones( i don't know the word sorry about that if ya can tell me )Inuyasha seemed uneasy. Aires stil had not removed her cloke.

"why don't you remove your Cloke show us what u are hiding" Inuyasha said coldly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angryly

"its allright i am use to not being trusted i hold stuff of untold and told so i am use to be untrusted pay no heed" Aires Explained.

"Let's go to the hut come if u wish Aires"

Surprise but did as Kagome had asked.As they walked Shippo wispered to Miroku. Sango was watching Kilala play with Aires in the back.Inuyasha was not happpy at all he knew she was hiding something and her scent it bugged him almost like his and kagome's together it made him more flustered. Kagome walked back to Aires.

"why do u wear that cloke"Kagome asked.

"its a symbol of fear hatred and secrets"

"but still u have a beautilful eyes i bet"

Aires looked down.

"no i do not i am cursed with the mixed look of both of my parents and as the young fox said before i am half demon so i look both demon and human its not something i wish to show to the world for i am not ugly but i am not like that half demon " as she looked at Inuyasha.

The hut was now in range Aires stayed out side for Inuyasha had stoped her from entering.

"who ever you are i am on to u i will find your secret" he said as he messed with her cloke.

" i don't wish to make u uneasy Inuyasha was it ?but i to am half demon i know what if feels like to be uneasy and protective but i mean no harm to any one.

"HA! how can i trust u a half demon"

With that Aires could take it no longer the taunting she was geting from him he treated her like a half demon that was not of this world. She did nothing but still angry burnt inside her then she had flash backs of her childhood.

flashback

"momma"Cryed alittle girl "why does daddy hate me so?"

Tears driped from her mother's face.

"u are not like other half demons my dear u carry a differant curse but when u are older u shall fix that" more tears tripped.

"U are a half demon not my daughter look at u, u are disguisting !"shouted her father

"daddy no please i love u daddy stop it i am your daughter! come back don't leave me,DADDY!"

end of flashback

Aires looked down "do u truly wish to know my secret?"

Surprised Inuyasha relied "yes"

"call your friends i will tell u all"

He did as he was told and called everyone out. But before that she heard.

"PERVERT !" Yelled Sango.

Another load slap was heard.Kagoem came running out.

"don't go in there its not safe"Kagome said warningly .

She saw Inuyasha and Aires then said "guys i think they want us out here"

"one second this monk is going to get it"

"Sango i am sorry please forgive me!"

"NEVER!"

A few minetes later Sango and Miroku walked out Shippo and kilala were down my the creek.

Kagome had ran off to fetch them.She came back with them as they stood waiting to know what was going on.

"Inuyasha wanted to know my secret i feel if i am to be trusted i must tell i wish to help u with all my power but if i am not trusted i couldn't be much of a help so i will tell u all i have to tell u"

They all looked up at her waiting for the story to begin.

"it was about 18 years ago, i was still little my mother"she said looking up at kagome."was a beautiful my father was hansome i loved them so,i loved my father so dearly and i was thier joy intill my father became full demon then he hated me i was 7 when he became full demon,both my mother and i feared for him..Naraku still had not been killed his corrupted my father into betraying my mother and i. My mother was worried and " she stoped there.

She put her hand to her hood pushed it back to reviel her looks. One brown eye the other golden long black hair but what made them all surprised were her ears like Inuyasha's!

" my mother sent me to this time from a well she use to use i never knew its secrets intil i came here she said i must destroy Naraku and Save my father from the fate of a full demon..Inuyasha Kagome u are my parents !" she began to cry.

I guess i showed that to soon yeah should have waited a few chapters ...Aires by the way her name means goddess of chaos for those who have no idea well heres chapter three!

-

Inuyasha growled at her now. Those words u are my parents ! Oh the haunted Inuyasha's mind now.Kagome stared she was speechless. Sango and Miroku were just as surprised. Shippo and kilala weren't to sure what was going on.

"get away"Inuyasha growled.

Aires put up her hood and said "as u wish"

"wait inuyasha if she truly is then she must wield the tetsusaiga"Kagome exclaimed.

"u mean this old thing?" she revealed the tetsusaiga from under her cloke along with her red outfit like kagome's only a few minor changes. It was longer then Kagome's skirt and the top was the same on a bit of black with the red that covered most of the look.

"No thats not possible unless i don't have mine "Aires cut him short.

"but u do have your sword look for yourself"

Both aires and Inuyasha snifted the air. KOGA ! Inuyasha though.

"a wolf demon comes near is he allies or foe?"

A wirl wind of air zoomed to Kagome.Aires grabed kagome and moved away.

"Yo Kagome !"

"hi koga"kagome moved to get out of Aires's grip but she was far more protective then he was.

"So mutt face smells like there is another mutt finally found a mate that wasn't claimed?"

" A mutt am i ? How dare a wolf like u call me a mutt ! if u want Kagome your pups will be mutts!"Aires shouted out of rage.

"hmmm so i get the jewel and make sure that Kagome give birth to full demons"

Both Aires and Inuyasha growled at him with all thier might. Koga just stood there. Miroku was afriad this would get ugly and he sango and shippo and kilala were all in the hut waiting for the steam to cool down.

" u stay away from her Koga or i will kill u" Shouted Aires (problly though it would be inuyasha yes no oh your no fun)

"temper temper wouldn't want Inuyasha little friend to kill someone that will kill her now would we ?"

"well Kagome i have to go oh and mutt face don't u dare try and mark my mate!"

A wirl wind zoomed off in the other direction. With that Aires let go of Kagome. Mark her of course if i do that Koga can't have her though inuyasha but will kagome kill me if i do and is she a bit to young ?

"Inuyasha don't mark her just yet wait intill after the new moon to do foolish things " Aires giggled.

" thats right to night is the new moon !"

Aires nodded.

"well i am off intill tomorrow"Aires began to walk off.

"why do u leave ?"

Aires stoped died in her tracks.

" i also change tonight"

"then stay with us u proved your protection on Kagome and u yelled at Koga so come in the hut where its warm"

It was almost night time.( yeah time flys fast in my world What ? don't like well i see good bye )

When Aires changed it was differant she look much differant her hair turned silver and her eyes were brown and purple stricks appered on her face yet some how she was human with a demon look.

That night Kagome had a dream of the night she killed kikyo.

dream

The pouring rain had not stoped.

Kikyo and Kagome stood head on both bows were ready to fire.

"die u clone!"

"Inuyasha belongs to me not u kikyo !"

Both arrows let go and were flying right at each other Sango saved kagome from the arrow. Kikyo laughed even though she was hit

"did u forget i am dead to wretch?"

"no"

Kagome stood close to kikyo grabed her by the neck.

"i want my soul back" kagome wispered.

Kikyo gasped. Inuyasha came runing toward Kagome to stop her but it was to late. What little of soul kikyo had went into Kagome. And her body turned to ashes.

end of dream

Both inuyasha and Aires were up that night.(mhahah u see they do the same stuff that means they are family .what do u mean to tell me family doesn't act the same ?...oh well that sucks why didn't u tell me before! oh u u your gonna get it get back here now)

-Autor notes -

That other person i seem to be fighting with is my cat ...don't ask i am alittle insana oh don't worrie i am not going to hurt my cat now back to my story

-

"so do u belive i am your child or no inuyasha ?"

"i am not sure what to belive u look and smell so much alike how would i know."

" its ok if u don't belive my father of my time was not very kind to me after he became a full demon."

"..."

" but its not your fault thats why i am here to stop the pain in all expectlay my mother"

"..."

" Kagome in my time is in a lot of pain the one she loved the one she risked everything to be with had changed"

"so what must i do to stop that ?"

"don't become a full demon use the jewel to make sure u and Kagome live the same amount of years"

"would that work ?"

"yes oh and by the way sesshormaru is outside"

"Sesshormaru?"

-oh yes i hate to say it but sesshormaru is in this one if people don't like him or are scared like my best friend TJ well u will just have to deal with it Sehormaru is a big part in this with Kagome and Aires .

mahahah its evil.eyes glow red eep sorry about eyes back to the story now

-

Both inuyasha and Aires walked out side to see the demon lord Sesshormaru.(don't ask me how Aires smelt him jsut did)

"so little brother a new halfdemon ?"

Kagome walked out of the hut rubbing her eyes.

"whats going on ?"

"nothing go back inside with the others "

"ok inuyasha "

Aires growled abit even if it was a human growl she could not just do nothing.

"u half demon what is your name and why do u hold the scent of a dog demon"

"i i i i i i i i i "

"She smells it cause mabye she is one maybe its possible that shes been hiding for years "

Inuyasha had saved her. Thank u inuyasha she thought in her head.Sesshormaru seemed happy that she was a dog demon even if she was half demon.

" u half demon u will come with me "

"what she isn't going with u !"

" wouldn't talk little brother i could crush u"

" i will go "

She walked toward Sesshormaru. Inuyasha thought what come back i want to know more who why how come back Aires!.

As sesshormaru held Aires close and they flew "who are u ?"

"my name is Aires"

"why is it i wish for u even if it was the first time seeing u ?"

".."

" Awnser me or i will drop u"

" i don't know" she said quickly.

" we go to my castle"

"what!"

meanwhile as the sun rose Inuyasha had plans to ask Kagome to be his mate and let him mark her. But aires was in danger or was she powerful enoght to take care of her self.

"Kagome get your bow we are leaving "

"what why ?"

" Aires has been kiddnapped my Sesshormaru"

"Ok i will wake up Sango and miroku we should leave shippo"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome ?"

"yes"

" never mind it can wait wake them"

"guys get up Aires has been kiddnapped we have to go get her"

As everyone awoke . Inuyasha stood there worrieing he finally relized she had to be his daughter.

at the castle

"put me down jeez"

Sesshormaru was smelling her like a love sick puppy.

"please stop" Aires said weakly.

"i am alone and long for a love stay with me please ?"

Aires stoped moving so much and looked into his eyes . After all he was only her fathers half brother would it be so bad ?.

" i will stay"

"good i will have Jaken take u to your room"

"ok"

"Jaken"

"yes m'lord oh a half demon i will call for the guard to take her away"

"no find her a room near mine now "

"yes m'lord"

Sesshormaru smelt her more she seem to enjoy it and almost melted in his arms.

back with Inuyasha

we leave no w it will take us 2 days if we don't stop long we leave now lets go"

"inuyasha why do u care so much"Miroku asked.

"because i truly belive she is my daughter"

Kagome smiled.Inuyasha though now ask her now doit u fool before Koga comes back.

"Kagome ?"

"yes inuyasha"

"will u umm"

"yes?"

"will u be my mate?"

".."

"...i am sorry i should not have asked."

All he got was kiss from Kagome and a wisper "of course i will be your mate"

"really ?"

"yes inuyasha"

back at castle

"Jaken get Aires"

"yes m'lord"

"u called for me ?"

"yes jaken leave now "

Sesshormaru walked very close to Aires. He smelt her and licked a wound she had got from him earlyer . All Aires did was moan. He moved toward her lips. Intill

" Lord sesshormaru Jaken said theres a lady here"

Sesshormaru still held Aires.

"oh she is a pretty lady"

"oh hello " Aires smiled .

" hi pretty lad y whats your name ?"

"i am Aires"

" are u going to be Rin's mommy ?"

"..."

"rin leave us if u would " seshormaru asked .

"yes m'lord.bye pretty lady"

" bye Rin"

Sesshormaru got back to waht he was trying to do he kissed Aires lips. It sent a chill up her spine but she enjoyed it .

back with Inuyasha

"Aires is alright u think"SAngo said worried

" yeah she can take care of her self if she is Kagome's and Inuyasha's daughter it will take more then Sesshormaru to weaken her.(mhahahah if only they knew he weakend her alright right in to kissing him mahahahah)

Inuyasha carried Kagome and wispered " if i want to keep u i have to mark u it might hurt a bit when i do it "

' its ok Inuyasha " she kissed him.

"Miroku ?"

"yes sango "

"stay away from my butt we are trying to save someone not fillful your love dreams"

"but sango they are kissing"

Sango looked toward wher Inuyasha and kagome were it was true.

"Yo kagome "

"oh no Koga "

They stoped.

" get away wolf we have to save Aires no time to play"

"good while u resuce that half demon i will mark my mate"

"..."

"u stay away from her she is mine"

" mutt i claimed her first"

"Koga i i i want to be with inuyasha"

"what with that mutt u are far better off with me "

"please i love inuyasha"

" no she is mine i will kill u mutt"

And so a batle begins( i will do that in the next chapter right now i finish up with Aires then i log out for a bit )

back at the castle

Sesshormaru was kissing Aires.They had fallen back on a bed near them. Aires felt so happy.

Sesshormaru though yes she is half demon but she is a beauiful one. And i am in no spot to be picky.

"sesshormaru "aires stoped kissing him.

"yes my love"

"do u truly love me or is this happaning cause u are love sick?"

"i think the first time i layed eyes on u i fell in love even if u are a half demon."

She smiled and got up.

"i wish to sleep if thats all right M'lord"

"do as u wish" He kissed her again.

" Can rin come and sleep in here i would love to talk to her?"

"yes Jaken will send her after she is done eating"

"Good night my love"

"yes good night my love "

-Wow told u he would be big part intill next time this is all u get mhahaha told u told u

meow don't u meow at me because of u its now hard to prove they are family jeez u could have told be before that familys don't act the same.meow What u mena i could have figured it out on my own oh grat the kat is smarter then me oh how disturbing.meow hey wait i ma not stupid get back here i though u loved me crys meow what u do love me yay now if only a human could love me then we would be somewhere.

ok no idea what i am going to do with this chapter but i disided no fight intill after this one the whole talk with rin and the fight would be way to long! and the reviews from Orochiko pay no mind to them thats one of my friends she tells me that all the time yeah i hate u too ...but anyway she don't like me cause i have sesshormaru in this mahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahhah oh the fight i will start the fight but i can't end it ...this fight might make it a bit rated R...but then again what do i know .

-

A small girl walked in in a clean kimoto smileing.

"did Rin's mommy want her to stay in here ?"

"yes i did come over here"

Rin ran over to the bed and jumped onto it.

"now rin u must know how sesshormaru has both of his arms didn't Inuyasha cut one off?"

"yes but u see the lord wanted his arm back bad so he looked for a priest who could but his deal it not something he is proud to do"

"what is it Rin ?"

"he must protect thier village to his best"

"oh"

"do u not like that sesshormaru has 2 arms?"

"oh no i just wondered."

Aires pulled Rin on to her lap. And began to rock her back and forth.

"u will stay here with Rin for ever right ?"

"i might leave but for a short time"

"so u will never run away from me ?"

"no"

Jaken knocked on Aires door. Aires got up to go open it.

"yes jaken"

"the lord ask me to tell u he is leaving but will be back around mid day tommorrw "

"ok but did he leave why ?"

"no only that message good night to u m'lady."

"good night Jaken oh and why did u call me m'lady"

"tis a secret"

She closed the door and wondered Where did he go? why was she being called m'lady?

"mommy"

"hmm" she was snaped out of her own little world

"rin is not tired want to know anything more or do u want to play with rin?"

"hmm i know a game its called tickle Rin to death"

Aires jumped on the bed and began to tickle Rin she squiled with laughter. After about 15 minutes of tickleing Rin began to yawn.It have to be around 10:00 pm.Slowly Aires began to tuck Rin in to bed.

"night mommy"

"goodnight rin" she kissed her on the forehead.

Aires walked out to balcony where was a Sesshormaru and why did she have a bad feeling that Inuyasha was in danger. Thats it i know Koga i must go sorry rin i must thats all she thought. She ran to get she stuff (i guess i should have added she wasn't wearing her cloke or her sword blame the cat!)

"Jaken"

Jaken ran over to her room.

"yes m'lady?"

"i have to go i fear my friends are in trouble i may not be back when sesshormaru comes back"

"then u must tell him he is in his room about to leave"

"ok thank you Jaken"

Aires bursted into the room with a load bang. Sesshormaru turned around after he shilthed tokijn.

"Aires what is the matter?"

" i have to go for a short time !"

"where are u headed ?"

"to to"she stoped there sesshormaru would be outraged if she went to help out his half brother.

"yes?"

it was a risk she had to take saving Inuyasha was everything right now "to save Inuyasha"

".."

"i am sorry but i must"

"yes of course then i will go with u with how careless my halfwit brother is he might get u killed"(sad but true Inuyasha is careless but him being really cool makes up for that)

"are u sure i fear u might kill him"

"with what i know if i kil him i lose something i find dear"

Aires thought to her self did he know that Inuyasha was her father whats going on.

"lets go before he dies"

"his scent is faint but i can tell its near the forest"

"yes i can smell it"

"good let's go"

"yes hold on"

"ok"

Aires had a hold of sesshormaru for he was alot faster then her and the fact he could fly over it all worked so well. Aires smelt Inuyasha's scent over powering her. With that she pushed out of sesshormaru's arms and down she fell about 100 feet. (i bet someone out there is thinging what the hell are u doing well this is my world if she falls and doesn't get hurt then she doesn't so there !)

She landed right between Inuyasha and Koga bit of the earth epurted when she landed.

"geting in trouble Inuyasha ?"

"Aires!"Kagome got off Inuyasha and ran and hugged Aires.

"oh so the mutt returns thats good Inuyasha can turn around and leave Kagome with me."

"told sesshormaru u would be in trouble i swear i will never been able to trust u here."

"Well not like i asked Koga to show up"he looked up to see sesshormaru watching

"Oh sesshormaru told u !"

"..."everyone stared at her and sesshormaru.

Sesshormaru had came down she ran hugged him and said "see"

"what do u want sesshormaru?"

"Aires was comeing i came to make sure u did not get her killed"

Koga just stood like what the hell this was a battle not a reution.

"Damn u Inuyasha i will kill u now !"

"Oh no u wouldn't "Aires had drawn her bow and was ready to shoot.

Koga stoped dead it was the same sacrd barrior that Kagome carred when she was in battle.Sesshormaru just watched thinking i think she can tke care of herself.

"Koga u touch Kagome and i will kill u in one shot"

"Aires?"

-

And it gets worst from here mahahahaha my friends are going to kill me oh well whats new and Orochiko yeah yeah i hate u too wait telll i get seb to read this it will be army of Darlife killers!...lol death to me mhahahahahahahahahahahha oh no wait but i haveing even met one of my friends if u do plan to kill me wait intill like after summer thank u ! ShadeXx so my writing sucks u know that ..(wispers under breath not like yours is and better)...i mean i love u all eep run away! death to me by TJ thats how it will end probllly on chrismas eve ...

mahahahah do i kill koga or what TJ says yes i say no what to do what to do TJ i might kill him later but not today ! Koga is to cool to kill in the start ...if u read this then call me i swear i am running away! TJ i fear the call that awaits! and if u come to my house and to my room that window and i will be best friends!

-

"Aires what are u doing ?"

"i will kill that danm wolf if he touches Kagome."

"Aires don't "

"Kagome he can't mark u and u know it if i have to kill him then i will i don't care if i never see my 21 birthday that danm wolf will die if he touches u !"

"Aires put the bow down" it was Inuyasha's voice.

Koga could not belive it this half was as powerful and Kagome and inuyasha together (and that's not a safe mix!) He though well lets see Inuyasha seems to care for this Halfdemon if he doesn't give me Kagome i will mark this half demon and kill her right before his eyes and there is nothing he can do but give me Kagome but thats plan B. Sesshormaru had watched the Barrior rise and fall and her bow rose and fell.He was amazed at how much power this one half demon held and yet he felt there was more waiting to be releasted. Koga disided time to kill Inuyasha and went right for him as his fist glowed with a white flame.

"well this will not be easy but i guess i have to sit back and help when Inuyasha needs it."

"indeed"

Aires sat down leaning up on a tree. Sesshormaru sat next to her. Miroku and sango still were up above hovering on kilala. Kagome was over by aires with shippo on her shoulder.

"die Inuyasha !"

"not today u mangy wolf"

As they went right for each other Inuyasha had not drawn Tetsusaiga in fear if he droped it Sesshormaru would try to take it. Sesshormaru watched but soon felt a head on his shoulder it was Aires she was so tired she hadn't slept.

Koga hit inuyasha right in the guts! slaming him right into a tree right behind him there was a load snap it cause Aires and Kagome to jump a bit.

"Inuyasha !" kagome ran over to him.

"Kagome don't " she stoped mid way Koga was still coming after Inuyasha.

Another load slam was heard. this time it was Koga only koga had fallen so far back that the tree almost went right in him . He pulled out the part of tree that had pirced his back. Aires was almost asleep. miroku was staring in amaze how much power they were showing and all of it for Kagome. Sango got off kilala and went to grab Kagome. With all her might she pulled Kagome over to a tree.

" u will pay for that mutt "

"oh yeah who is going to make me a wolf ?"

Koga moved extremly fast with another blow to the gut Inuyasha fell to his knees. Inuyasha then drew the tetsusaiga his claws were not enough. Koga had to be real careful now with the wind scar Koga could be killed or nearly killed. Inuyasha could waste no time he had to use the wind scar! but if he killed Koga Kagome would not like him for that he thought oh no that word "sit boy" he could hear it now.

"inuyasha u are bleeding!"

It was true the most perfect time to use blades of blood to that would slow koga down enought to use the wind scar.

"BLADES OF BLOOD"

"what ?" koga turned with that 3 blades slashed him.

Koga fell to his knees.

"wind scar!"

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome ran toward him to stop it no use it hit koga he wasn't dead but knocked out.

"Kagome i have to mark u before he wakes up"

".."

"Kagome please!"

"ok"

Inuyasha pushed down the left ide of her shirt enough to show her shoulder then bit her. She gave out a cry of pain. He hugged her but Koga had awaken and was headed for them Aires got up and jumped in the way. Blood spilt everywhere. Inuyasha and Kagome were covered in Aires blood. Sesshormaru had stood up in shock . Miroku and Sango had taken shippo away.

"well thats gonna leave a mark " she said as she pulled Koga's arm out of her stomach. Her cloke was covered in her blood and she droped to her knees and passed out . Sesshormaru ran to her side.

"Aires ?" kagome was down by her too.

"damn u wolf!"

Inuyasha flew toward Koga again he said "u marked Kagome so i will kill what ever i must to get her away from u !"

"even kill and inocent women ?"

He was right that mutt was right he had problly just killed that poor girl . Aires moved abit

"owww damn that hurt that wolf is going to get it!" she grabed her sword ready to unsilth it .

"Aires don't move"

"Kagome is right"Sesshormaru's voice was worried.

"i am fine just ugh" She fell to her knees again .

Koga was still going at Inuyasha.Intill he stoped he had almost killed her anyway better to kill her when she was half dead. Koga turned to Aires and grinned evily . She was standing up.

" fine if i can't have Kagome i will mark that half demon then kill her and u can't stop me"

Inuyasha's breathing quikened Koga was right he was alot faster then he was. " no stop u don't know what u are doing "

Aires had turned around the words frightened her. Koga was comeing at her fast. She then was trusted around and felt her cloke be moved and then a sharp bite in her left shoulder. She screamed with pain!. It was sesshormaru he had bitten, her marked her. So much blood spilt Most of the time to stop a giant blood flow when marked u had to be relaxed but this came as a big shock.

"Aires?" Kagome had bandages ready and began to bandage Aires.

Koga had stoped dead almost as if some one had hit him over the head. Aires stood up still bleeding uncotrolbly and drew her bow yet again "run away wolf for i never miss"

"Aires ? Stop it sit down" Sesshormaru had a hold of her trying to make her sit.

" Run wolf run i never miss!"

Koga turned and ran as fast as he could. Aires feel backwards and fainted.

-

I know Tj is saying omg she is his family WRONG half and second in japen most people were marring family just to stay in the family line don't ask i did research .well i have to go play EQ

mahahaha I bet Tj was hopeing I killed Aires and Koga ...never will I listen to her I rather listen to a dog!

-

"Do u think she is alright?"It was kagome's she was alive.

Aires gasped for air as she jumped up. With a sharp pain to her stomach she grabed it. Her left Shoulder hurt as well .

"Aires lay down u got some bad injuryes"Everthing began to fade as Aires passes out again.

"Kagome shoudln't get u get more bandages from your era ?"

"yes but after Aires awakes."

"ok"

Kagome walked out of the hut. To see Inuyasha looking at the sky as he was siting in the God tree. He seemed sad. Kagome just looked at him with sadness in her eyes . He looked over at her.

"Inuyasha?"

"yes?"

"u alright ?"

"..."he continuted to look up at the sky.

"She'll be fine in a day or 2"

"She was hurt pretty badly she might take a bit longer"

"Ugh"Kagome grabed her shoulder.

Inuyasha jumped down and hugged Kagome .

"i am sorry"

"for what u did nothing"

"both of u were hurt"

She just set her head on his shoulder "but we lived thats all that matters and Koga isn't dead"

He looked into her eyes. He then looked up. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her up into the god tree and he sat there with her in his arms. She felt so safe in his arms. Kagome then fell asleep. Sesshormaru had left so Inuyasha felt a bit safer but he said he would return. That worried Inuyasha why was he so careing for a half demon like Aires ?and did he know it was his daughter? Miroku was watching over Aires Sango and kilala were outside not going in the blood was to much to bare. Shippo was in Sango's Arms . Keada was helping Miroku , she didn't know of Aires's secrets yet nor did any one want to tell her.

"ugh" Aires was a stir again .

"u are up ?"

"Oww that really is going to leave a mark"

"Kagome Aires is awake !"

Kagome woke up. Inuyasha had fallen asleep. i should go now before Inuyasha wakes up and worries about my wounds Was all she could think. She moved very carefully not to wake Inuyasha.

She walked into the hut to get her bag.

"Kagome "

"what is it Aires?"

"Where is sesshormaru?"

"he is at his castle he said he would return in 3 days"

"Good, Where are u going ?"

"to my era"

"May i come ?"

" it may not be the best idea"

"please?" she began to stand up.

" ok but i am not sure if u can pass through the well."

"i can i can not get to my era intill the sturas fade u had Miroku put up so i knew if my task was done over here"

"ok Kaeda can u help me ?"

Kaeda helped Kagome take Aires to the well. Kagome grabed her right arm and helped Aires stand up as the jumped in.

"sis u are back I will go tell mom"

"no wait help me out"

"what's up?"

Sota looked at Aires bleeding. He stared with amaze then help Kagome drag her inside.

"mom Kagoem is here and she brought a new friend this one has dog ears too!"

" oh my she is bleeding Kagome go get bandages"

"ok"

-

Short short short oh well if ya don't like it ya don't have to read it .

...blah blahblah. blood everywhere thats about all i can think of that and its 500am and my dang internet is crazy!...now to go kill the people who mess up my internet oh wait i have to write this .

-

"oh my she is bleeding in 2 spots"It was Kagome's mom talking.

"Aires stay awake ,oh i told u .u should not have come."Aires began to faint again.(Tj i bet u are wondering why is she fainting well if ya really wanna know or even anyone wanna know ?...let a put a whole in your guts and see how u act )

Aires fainted again it was to much blood lose even for a half demon like her.She was out fior 2hours

(back with inuyasha)

"where is Kagome and aires?"

"At kagome's Era "

"yes Kagome said they would spend the night there"Miroku said as he walked in and sat right next to Sango with in all in all terms not a good idea.

"why do u ask , yet it is amazing that young half demon can pass through the well as well."Kaeda was the quesioner this time.

Inuyasha raced off to the well and jumped in.

(Kagome)

"she'll be fine mom she is strong."

"Kagome, inuyasha is here "sota was watching from the window.

"Inuyasha? what is he doing here ?"

"i don't know "

She ran out side to see Inuyasha.

"You guys left without a good bye is worried me."

"i though u would not aprove of me takeing Aires."She had origanly planed to Say good bye to Inuyasha and leave alone but it was not posssible with Aires comeing.

"why wouldn't i?"

"i don't know come on lets go inside."

"u look cold"

"well it is 20degrees out here and its the middle of november"

"oh yeah forgot about that "

Aires was up and about when they came in. She was tellling Sota how she got the wound but she said not a word of what that mark was on both Kagome's and Aires's shoulder.She was jump all around the room she seemed fine now.

"Kagome will they be staying for dinner?"

" sure mom "

About a few minutes later they were sitting at the table. Aires was still tellling the story to sota but only load enough for him to hear. Then with a bang to the table she jumped and said"all the blood split it was awsome"

"no blood tales at the table"

"eep sorry!"Aires held her leg when she hit the table.

After dinner was done Sota and Aires were laughing in the living room.

"Oh u think thats funny me pullling some guy's arm out of my stomach"

"yes"

"Oh now u are going to get it !"

Aires chased sota around the room.

"Sota bed time"

"what why ? alll them get to stay up"

"well i am not their mother i can't tell them what to do."

"go to bed sota" it was Aires voice laughing at the fact that he was comparing him a human to a half demon.

"so inuyasha u going to crash in my room or what ?"

"not today kid" He said as he messed up sota's hair.

Sota began to walk up the stairs with a sad face Aires thought not crashing with Sota means either Kagome's room or the other era.

"hey wait i wil crash with ya and tell ya more battle stories of my parents."

"alright come on "

Aires ran after sota.

"they seem to get along i wonder how old she is?"

Then a load shout was heard. "i am 20 and 21 in 2 days "

"wow she is older then me and u if u don't cout the years being pinned to a tree."

"yeah well Sesshormaru is way older then her and he marked her."

"why do u care?"

"she is my daughter and that jerk doesn't deserve a nice girl like her"

"whatever come on let's go to bed."

When they went up stairs they heard Aires jumping all around the room tell sota every story she could think of the one she seemed to be telling now was when the fought The thunder brothers.

Kagome jumped in bed and began to fall asleep. Inuyasha was in a corner sleeping like he always does.

"sis ,sis wake up u!"it was sota shakeing Kagome.

"well i wonder how u ended up on the floor next to Inuyasha."It was true some how she ended up on the floor right next to Inuyasha. Aires looked in and when Kagome spoted her she ran !. It was her she put Kagome next to Inuyasha.

"aires get back in here now"

"eep yes mother !"

"mother?" sota was very confused. So Aires came up with a cover up .

"yes u see i am a orphan and she has been takeing care of me like a mother."

"but u are 20."

Eep cover up blown."well yes but even older people need mothers "

"i guess"

"come on let's go down stairs and help your mom with packing Kagome's bag.

"ok"

They ran off all they heard was "race ya" "ha i win "

"well that shouting at Aires sure woke me up and hold it wait how did u end up down here ?"

"Aires"

"oh u know she has a odd name"

"i don't know i like it" ( guess u can tell who named Aires)

"oh come on u know u like "she hugged him them pulled him up.

"Kagome? is that normal?"

It was Aires her hair seem to be changing colors.

"not sure"

"well it sure isn't normal for this half demon "it was Aires she almost never took anything serious.(if u are one of my friends u know i don't' take much of anything serious either)

"well thats odd"

"i have mood changing hair"she laughed.

"well then what does Silver mean"

"hmm good question ha! i know"She was apparenly about to be a compleate crazy person and make up something .

"Silver is scared of Kagome and black is scared of Kagome"

"both that means they are both the same thing"

"exactly Kagome is scary" Kagome seemed to be turning red in the back.

"thats not good "

"AIRES U ARE NOT GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY IF U KEEP THAT UP" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs even Inuyasha had ran and hid.

Aires wispered to Sota "i am glad she didn't say sit me and Inuyasha carry the same beads to obey that command."

Kagome heard it and so did Inuyasha. Oh no was all he thought he began to run.

"SIT!" both Inuyasha and Aires slammed in the ground.

"i knew that was comeing"

"Kagome what that for ? even if it didn't work i still would have been hit"

"sorry Inuyasha"

Aires looked down" well more blood just great"

"eww" it was dripping to where Sota was standing in it.

Kagome bandages Aires again the wound was not as big but nither her's or Aires's wound on the shoulder seem to be healing fast.Inuyasha walked over and help out he looked alittle sad not much but sad Kagome seem to be in a bit of pain.

"i am fine don't worrie inuyasha"

"ok"

"come on i wanna go back to the other era before my birthday tommorrow"

Sota ran in"hey Aires u will come back and tell me more stories right?"

"yep"

Kagome smiled.Aires was chaseing Sota around for her cloke back. She didn't think her black and red outfit was suited for outside weather. Kagome and gotten a coat .

"come on sota let her have back her cloke"She really wanted the cloke to hide her mood changing hair.(mood changing hair that was my idea but doesn't sound like something i would do)

They jumped down the well and Inuyasha helped them both out then smelt Sesshormaru , he wasn't ment to be back for another day.

"i hope u have taken care of Aires for me Inuyasha." it was Sesshormaru.

"hump yeah atleast the moment she was injuryed and was cared for i didn't run off"

Aires jumped right in the middle of the arugement.

"i think it was bettter he left for a short time with how much bleeding i did"

".."

"oh by the way sesshormaru i would like to stay here for a bit longer intill tommorrow, for it is my birthday."

"as u wish"

she ran over to Kagome and said" yay now i can get more look changed"

"what do u mean"

"in my time" she knew sesshormaru knew Inuyasha was her father.

"u have made 3 wishes that i know of on the jewel 1 was that anyone and everyone u Inuyasha or i want to pass through the well they can 2 was me choiseing my looks and if i was Half demon of human when i was 21,and 3 well 3 is going to change no point on telling."

"wonderful so what are u going to pick."

"uh oh haveing thought about that."

"she's your daughter ' it was Inuyasha's voice.

"don't make me use the word"

both Inuyasha and Aires screamed "NO!"

"see what u did u made her almost use the word"

"my fault my fault ?"

"yes your fault after all u are the father"

"that has nothing to do with it "

"yes it does i got these beads because just ot protect u u used the kid to save u from the word ..how unmature."

"why u "Inuyasha made a grab for her. Sesshormaru grabed Inuyasha's arm.

"don't u dare harm her "

"Sesshormaru let go of him!"

"fine" he dropped Inuyasha's arm.

That night Sesshormaru stayed in the vilage. Inuyasha made Aires sleep in the hut she planed to sleep out side with sesshormaru but she got a big no way.Kagome was up next to Inuyasha . They slept but sesshormaru looked into the hut to see Aires and he only saw her black cloke.

"boo"

".."

"sorry" she was still a kid at heart.

"u scared me for not being in the hut"

"well i am sorry" she hugged him and started jumping around.

Dawn began to come and sesshormaru made her go inside. Her hair had stoped changing colors when they came out of the well.

-

if spelling is wrong sorry but i write this at like 500am so u do what i do and see if u can spell i know one of my friends can i wish i could ...

mhahahah take over the world blah blah blah

-

That morning was cold and its was Aires birthday. The day she was able to pick the way so would look for life she mom's unselfish wishes granted her daughter this power. Aires was up before any one would have thought she was she had been up before dawn.(i am up before dawn too.) November the 21 was the date. (don't ask years i can't count)Aires was still bleeding and yet she seemed fine.

"HA i am 21 today and i get to pick what i look like"

"Don't get to hyper Koga might come back for a rematch" Inuyasha was listening.

"Well i am happy u should not get so negitive"

"no one said i was being negivtive"

she said under her breath "nope no one but u"

"what did u say!"

"oh nothing"she just laughed.

Aires began to walk off when Sesshormaru jumped out of the bushes. Aires jumped back and sigh with relife.

"wow u scared me "

" we leave soon"

"WHAT NO!"

"yes"

Did he know what she was going to pick what was with him he wanted to get out of there. She seemed sad now she didn't want to leave .

"i want to stay atleast intill i change."

"no we leave now or u walk"

".."what happaned to the nice guy she knew then she looked over at Inuyasha.

"What did u do Inuyasha!"

"what me i did nothing"

"Sesshormaru can i get a second with Inuyasha?"

"fine but then we leave"

Sesshormaru walked off into the bushes again.

"what did u do Inuyasha?"

"nothing i was just talking to him last night"

" if it was just talking why does he want to leave ? u do relize if u made him mad i have to go with him i got marked i have to follow him intill the end of our lives."

"i didn't make him mad i just told him it was right that he marked u"

"Stupid that makes me mad!"

"u shouldn't go with him"

"i don't have a choice u fix this !"

"fine"Inuyasha stomped off in rage in the direction Sesshormaru's scent was in.

He walked toward the scent thinking how dare she tell me what to do i am her father oh i will not forget this she will get it . He came up to where sesshormaru was standing Jaken was there with Rin. Inuyasha stayed in the shadows and listen to what they were saying.

"Rin why did Jaken bring u here ?"

"i wanted to see Aires"

"why rin why come here u knew i would return with her"

"yes but "

"no buts back to the castle i will be there soon with Aires"

Inuyasha sighed why couldn't he pin Sesshormaru doing something wrong so Aires would run from him. Sesshormaru looked in Inuyasha direction. With a swift move he appered before Inuyasha.

"what do u want half brother?"

"Aires made me come talk to u"

"there is nothing talk about u said all u needed to last night while everyone slept"

"i am sorry for that Aires seems to care for u"

"do not apoligize for a daughters feelings, it makes u weak"

"what do u mean"

"if a daughter asks u to do something and u do it that means u are weak"

"..."

"now i will let Aires stay till midday that is it now begone"

"fine "

Inuyasha walked back toward Kagome's scent Aires was right there in flamed in lights.

She was picking her looks and if she would be human or Demon.The flames began to die down.

Aires was covered in a purple Light then she looked up. She had Golden eyes black hair she had the looks of when she was human give or take a few differances. Inuyasha smelt the air she had there choices and picked ,Demon. Aires droped to her knees and laughed. Kagome ran and helped her up. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder singing praises for Aires . Miroku and sango and kilala were watching . Aires smiled toward Inuyasha And ran toward him.

"see i had choices and pick these ones what do u think?"

"wonderful"

"so how did your talk with sesshormaru go ?"

"fine u can stay till midday"

"yay" she Hugged inuyasha and ran off.

"Kagome i am demon i am so happy!"

Sesshormaru walked out of the bushes and watched as Aires jumped around with joy Her and kilala and sango were off by the creek laughing. Shippo and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Miroku was headed toward Sango and yet another load Wham was heard. Aires and kilala ran toward Sesshormaru and Inuyasha. Aires hid behind Sesshormaru. kilala had jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"that is not some where i want to be Sango is more scary then Kagome."

"to true" Inuyasha then felt a hand smack him up side the head.

"Kagome don't do that it is true and u know it"

Kagome sighed and walked back to the hut"u people"

Everyone laughed. It was a hour or 2 till midday. Aires ran after Kagome with laughter and she jumped over her and stoped her and hugged her with happness.Inuyasha watched Aires she seemed so at peace when she first came she was not willing to show anything now she is showing everything with all her might. She looked over at inuyasha and sesshormaru with a smile she then yelled "come on i only have a bit longer here !"Inuyasha ran toward her Sesshormaru walked slowly. He could act cruel before everyone eles but when they were alone he was so differant.

"Feel better now Aires?" Kagome was unwraping her bandages.

"yes i am"

"look at the marks our demons put"

Their marks had left scars. Both of them laughed. Aires fell back in the hay. Kagome layed next to her.

"its strange"

"what?"

"i have sesshormaru it seems so odd"

"well i don't mind so your mother aprroves mine on the other hand with blow a fuse."

Aires laughed,"i guess "

They both got up and laughed. It was midday time for Aries to leave weather she wanted to or not.

"bye mom" She hugged kagome as if she would never see her again .

"bye" Inuyasha stood there with a horrible look that was no inviteing.

"well Inuyasha don't be so happy look when the jewel is complete i go back to my ear only i take Sesshormaru"

Inuyasha growled a bit .Aires hit Inuyasha in the head and then hugged him.Sesshormaru just watched as Aires said her good byes he thought so now she is full demon not that i minded that she was Half demon now i wouldn't have to worrie about her geting hurt so much.

"bye guys" she waved and she and sesshormaru left.

"finally they are not going to bug me "

"u know i will want to vistit them they are my parents adn friends after all ."

"me and Rin are all the family u will need for atleast a bit "

"yeah"she sighed.

"don't seem so down"he looked down at her.

She held him tighter as the headed toward the castle where Rin awaited the return of her so called new mom.

-

So tired ...but must do this ..lol...i don't know i think i did bad on this one oh well .so short but but it was all that would fit this theme.

short chapter last time ...oh well

-

Aires and Sesshormaru were almost to the castle when Rin came running out. The monemt Rin could she hugged Aires. Aires picked her up and held her and began to walk into the castle. Jaken ran out to Sesshormaru.

"welcome back M'lord ,M'lady came back with out a fight yes?"

"yes Jaken she did"

"she seems so kind and now she looks differant and smells like a demon"

" she changed"

"oh yes but she still carrys the blood of a human for the kindness she shows could not be of a demons"

"Jaken"

"yes m'lord"

"Give Aires anything she wants i have stuff to take care of"

"Yes m'lord"

Jaken ran off into the castle. Sesshormaru looked up into the room Aires and rin had gone to. She was so at peace with her self. He then saw tetsusiga on her waist he looked yet he didn't want to take it, it was strange to him he wanted the sword so much but yet he did not wish to take it from her. Rin ran to the window .

"lord sesshormaru what is that mark on Aires's left shoulder She would not tell me"

" it is nothing Rin she will tell u in a few years."

"she will still be with us?"

"yes rin now go tell Aires i will be back on dawn"

" yes m'lord"

She ran inside. Jumped on Aires's bed and then on her.

"Lord sesshormaru is leaveing"

"what why?"

"must be the 3 day mark"

"what is that rin?"

"everything 3 days well u know the village of humans The lord has to protect?"

"yes"

"well they are evil human and Sesshormaru checks on them every 3 days."

"why does he leave us? and not tell me where he goes?"

"if anyone even Jaken knew all the demons would find Sesshormaru weak"

".."

"so he goes on his own but he said when the prist dies the arm will remain and he will be fine to not protect it the deal was only as long as the prist lived."

"oh ok but i wonder" She got up and looked out.

" its over there that village right there" Rin pointed to a village in the far north just barely see able.

"wanna go?" She looked over at rin.

"what go but with out lord Sesshormaru we will be killed"

"wrong my dear"

"ok then let's go!"She jumped for joy.

"ok but u must stay hidden under my cloke and if the truly are evil humans they will try to hurt u so stay still u can have your head on my shoulder to see but thats all ok?"

"yes!" She climbed on Aires's back.

Aires moved a bit like Inuyasha but not so much she wasn't as careless as he was . It was 1 hour before they got to the village. She looked all around she saw no one .

"Aires?"

"shh keep quiet i got a bad feeling"

"k"

Aires walked in the shadows even her black cloke could not hid her in this village. She felt Rin Grab her shirt tightly. Aires smelt the Air it was covered with blood and evil it's not something she felt was so great.

"rin what happans when lord Sesshormaru comes back?"

"He has cuts but they go away"

"ok now stay quiet"

She looked around heard the rushling of leaves then reached for tetsusiga. She was ready to unsealth it at any second. A human jumped out of the bushes and grined evily.

"are u the wretch of Sesshormaru lord of the western lands?"

"and what if i was what would u have to do with me ?"

The human grined evily .

"follow me"

Aires removed her hand from her sword and began to walk she felt Rin give small crys on her back . Rin was holding ever tighter even Aires felt uneasy here. The human lead them to a huge temple.

"go inside the lord waits for u "

Aires said nothing as she walked in. A man tryed to take her cloke she wouldn't allow it . She walked farther in and looked around she pulled back her hood both her's and Rin's heads were fully showing. The temple was covered in Candles it was not dirty, many Humans looked over at her as she walked in the temple. Even more people stared at her as she became more uneasy.

She walked up to a giant door in the temple. 3 guards stood watch.

"stop right there demon!"

" i wish to see the lord "

"and what would give u that right demon?"

"i was told by a human outside the gates of the temple."

the human that took her here ran up and Said "this is Lord sesshormaru's wetch let her pass"

"i am not a wetch u human i should be the one calling people wentches."

"fine she can enter but that human on her back must stay!"

"if she doesn't good i will kill u all "She began to head for her sword again.

"let the human pass as well the lord will not mind"

The guard growled but let her in. Rin cliamed off Aires's back but clung to her leg. Aires walked down a red carpet and rows of tables. She couldn't understand why was there a strong smell of blood in here. Sesshormaru was up ahead. Both her and Rin ran up to him . She made no movemet when hesaw them. Then the prist was seen then he droped to the ground bleeding to death. Aires smelt the Air it was Demon blood not human. The true prist must have been killed by the demon. Sesshormaru looked over to the 2 of them.

"why did u come?"

"why did u hid what u were doing?"

".." he stood there silent .

"i am sorry that was out of line we came here to find out what u were doing"

He looked at the both of them Aires still was uneasy.

"go home i will explain when i get back"Aires looked so uneasy and so did he .

Aires looked in the direction that she had entered. Then back to Sesshormaru. She walked slowly up to Sesshormaru after nugging Rin off. She hugged Sesshormaru even though she had no reason.And yet she did she smelt his blood he looked down on her she felt his back there was a dagger in his back. She then walked behind him and yanked out the dagger he made no moves.

She looked at the dagger it was a cerimony dagger if this dagger is covered in the blood of a protector the village it is at is safe. She dropped the dagger to the ground . She looked down.

"go home i will be there soon."

".."

"don't worrie"

"ok "she looked at him again kissed him grabed Rin and began to run.

She ran as fast as she could she knew something bad would happan if she stayed much longer.

As she bursted out of the temple many humans stood there . The didn't look very pleased.

"so wetch if we kept u the lord would have to protect us if we swore u we dould kill u if he didn't ."

"what would make u think i would givein so easly?"

"this"He showed a pices of a glowing Jewel.

" a shard of the shikon jewel!"

Another human showed another shard of the jewel. Aires steped back . Her and Rin were serounded by humans . They all made a grab for them. One of them with the shard grabed ahold of Aires and another grabed her soon after as well. Rin was captured by ones without for she was just a human the power of the jewel was needed for the demon not the human.They cut Aires in her old wound that was finally healing up and her bleed again .Rin was being gagged.

As the began to Gag Aires she yelled "Sesshoamru!"

He heard her yell and turned around and began to run.

(back with Inuyasha)

"so u think she is alright ?" Kagome was alittle worried.

"she is fine" Sango smiled at her"she is stronger now nothing can stop her but many shards of the jewel. Kagome nodded.Inuyasha was still outside looking out at the sky he was extremly worried.

His brother was not a demon that could stay out of trouble that could get her killed .Kagome walked out of the hut and saw Inuyasha just standing there.Kagome walked up to him.

"she is fine by the looks of it Sesshormaru will let nothing wrong happan to her"

"it's not that completely i just wonder why is it no sign of Naraku or the jewels have appered."

He was right no sign of either the jewel or Naraku not even Kanna or Kagura. Kagoem didn't know what to say she was not evil so how could she know, But she did say something"maybe he has weakened and doesn't want to show it so he stays hidden."He looked over at her .

"what about Aires something isn't right he was extremly worried yet he ran off when she was cared for and he had 2 arms"

"Inuyasha how would i know?"

"i guess u are right "

"come on lets go inside " it was begining to snow.He kissed her then went in a differant direction she stood there so confused.But to cold to stand out side she ran inside.

He sat next to the well right before Aires appered thats where they were. He layed there as the snow fell he continued to worrie about her.She was so careless not a care in the world that's how he saw her but he had heard little of her life and it was horrible there was no way that could make one person so at peace with them self. Then he wondered what was up with he rand Sesshormaru was was she so trusting . She still held secrets that were untold. He looked up the snow fell on his face he sighed. About 5 mintutes he heard Kagome's voice. He got up and walked over to the hut.

"i want to go shard hunting tommorrrow ok inuyasha?"

"yeah"

They walked inside he sat in the corner she went and cuddled up with him. She was fast alseep in no time . Miroku was far in the corner Sango kilala and shippo were in on Corner and Keada was in the middle of the room.

-

i think i did good with this one i got the temple from watchign my little brothers play Final fanstey 10 they kept asking me what to do in the temples ( hehe i beat the game) so it kinda made me write the temple in and Aires gets into a lot of trouble wait till the chapters with her past mahahah she is a trouble maker,

i am obsess why i don't know but i blame the world!.

-

Sessormaru ran as fast as he could to the spot where he smelt Aires's blood her blood scent must have been bait and he was following it even though he knew it was a trap. He saw nothing but a puddle of blood he smelt around her scent had vanished .it didn't make sense a demon could not just up and vanish there was something wrong that sound in her vocie proved it. Then a human appered before Sesshormaru with a low bow he said "if u wish to see the child and wretch agin follow me" . He began to grab for tokjin"don't try anything risky now she life is in our hands while we posses the jewel fragments"

"fine but if she is harmed no life will live in this village "

"yes m'lord "

(back to Kagome)

"Kagome wake up"

"huh what?" she seemed in a daze.

"it was your idea to hunt for the jewel so get ready now let's go"

Inuyasha then walked in for it was Miroku who woke her up. "let her get ready at her own speed miroku"

"no inuyasha he is right "she yawned and got ready she grabed her bow and arrows.

Her shoulder was fully healed so carrying her bow and arrows would be easy.But inuyasha still took them from her she begged for them back but he would not return them.Shippo was happy Kagome was better he was so joyful that morning he was happliy eating as they walked along the path. Sango and miroku seemed to be geting along very well she was even laughing at him. Shippo and Kagome were worried something was up. Inuyasha watched as miroku went after her butt and she did nothing. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other then back to them.

" u guys ok?"It was Kagome's vocie .

"yeah why?"

"well u seem more friendly "

"oh that well i relized he could comes after me casue he likes me thats all "

"yeah right "

Kagome laughed . Inuyasah was so confused just the other day she was hitting him.They then walked far enought into a village and when they entered it the seemed to wisper.

one villager said"i have heard of a villlage in the west 2 demons and a human came with jewel shards and there are no humans left."

"but isn't that land under the guard of Lord sesshorharu?"a women spoke.

"look that girl has jewel shards and there are demons"

"could it be them?"

Inuyasha had heard them talk,He thought to himself 2 demons a human ...Aires!.There were jewel shards yes but the demons did not hold them the humans did.

"Kagome there are jewel shards in the west."

"but thats your brothers land"

"yes but if Aires is having to fight with the jewel the jewel wins"

"ok let's move"

"Sango Miroku we have to head west"

"ok "

"It will take us one night to get there "

They moved fast hopeing to get there before something bad happans Aires was childish thats all he thought . Kagome was worried she had her head on his shoulder she was tired from neves.

"Inuyasha maybe we should rest look at Kagome"

"she is fine we can keep moving"

(back with Aires)

Aires was knocked out and rin was just carrried. When Aires awoke on the hard ground in chains she could easyly break them. She began to snap them when a guard said" break those and we will kill that young human "

Rin was over in a corner curled up in ball. Aires crawled over to her the best she could .

"rin?"

Rin looked up and jumped into Aires arms. "It's ok rin"

"i am scared"

"It's ok i am sure Sesshormaru will fine us"

Rin nuzzled into Aires arms . She lift her chains and put them over Rin and pulled her close.

She wispered "were u up when they draged us?"

"yes"

"if i break your chains and get u out could u fine Sesshormaru?"

"yes but i don't want to leave u "

"it's ok just find him"

"but how will u draw them the took your bow and sword."

"thats easy "she grinned ,hugged Rin to where she broke the chains.

"i will get him"

"good now when no one is looking run!"

"ok"

Aires stood up and saig "so even if u do hold a shard i can still take ya"

"how do u know i hold the jewel"

" my mom had the power to see it i have a bit of that power but only up close"

"smart girl then again not "

"bring it worthless human"

The human was almost 2 time the size of Aires she didn't know what she was thinking . Her hands were chained and her sword and bow were out of her reach. This was luck. All of the humans came after Aires all she could really do was kick. Rin saw no one was looking and began to crawl away then when she was in a hall she ran as fast as she could.

(sesshormaru)

He followed the man then at the End of the hall he saw Rin.

"Lord Sesshormaru!"

"Rin!"

"M'lord"she grabbed his leg the human looked at Rin and thought u were captured little child.

"Rin were is Aires?"

"she is fighting the ones with the shards"

"Rin take me there now"

HE turned to the man and said "die" He drew tokjin and slashed him.

"Ok this way"

He followed Rin as she ran down the Hall Aires was still fighting she had broken her chains and was beating then with her claws but she had killed 2 humans the ones that remained were the ones that carried the jewel. Sesshormaru threw Aires her sword she drew it as he drew tokjin Adn they killed them all Aires didn't do anything but protect Rin Sesshormaru in one shwip killed them Aires Picked up the jewels.

"my mother would want these maybe i can give them to her "

"maybe"

"thank you and good job to u Rin u did wonderful!" She Picked up rin and swung her around.

(back to Inuyasha)

They were almost to the village of where the jewel was said to be.

"over there i sense the jewel over there"

"ok Sango over there in that village"

"got it Inuyasha"

They stoped in the middle of the village Miroku and Sango got off kilala. Inuyasha then saw Aires and Sesshormaru and Rin walk toward them .

"Inuyasha!"

"Aires"

Aires ran and jumped with joy. Kagome felt the jewel comeing from Aires.

"Mom look what i got!"She showed 3 shards.

"wonderful may i have them?"

"yes of course now all that remains are the ones naraku holds"

"yes"

"don't seems so down when he is defeated i go home to my time"

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had looked at all the cuts on Aires he counted 5 .She smailed .

"its all right i was fighting with out a weapon and chained."

"yeah"

"well i have to go home me and Rin need to sleep and take baths that floor was disgusting!"

"ok"

She hugged Kagome and Inuyasha. They grabed Rin swong her on her back and Ran. Sesshormaru watched then turned to Inuyasha, He looked at his Half brother.

"she is a kind hearted demon and by the sounds of her past best not mess up now or her kindness might fade"

Inuyasha nodded.Sesshormaru Ran off as well.

"well the jewel is almost complete."

"yes now all that is left is Naraku"

"but he will be extremly hard to take down we might be killed"Miroku looked worried.

"but we have Aires we will be fine "

"yes what of her past? why does she fight "

"it is not something we need to know of "

"let's go "

They walked away headed back to the well . The fianl battle drew ever nearer but was ut something they would live through , The didn't know all they had to go on was a demon of the so called Era of demons and humans together.

-

...dots.

See Dormant-angel told u u would like it and i didn't kill Shippo that was cruel and well it was just evil!. u crazy crazy person i am not a guy if some one calls me that again i might cry!everyone thinks i am a guy sheez how in the world do i come off as one ! i should change my pen name to Darklife is not a guy!... now if u call one of my friends a guy or girl and they are not i might fall over laughing ...eles its ShadeXx i can't laugh at him.

-

IT was around 1200 when Aires and Rin went to bed she and Rin both had washed. Sesshormaru was in his room on the blacony. Airess still layed awake Rin was fast asleep . She couldn't belive she had to stay with the demon lord Sesshormaru but why she didn't know i mena after all he was her half uncle. She didn't know why she was marked with that she touch the spot of the scar. When she did it burned with pain. She looked out her window missing her home it was so far and yet so close . She closed her eyes as tears fell . She missed her home her family she grew up with everything. She had no idea why she was here to stop a hlaf demon named naraku then what if the seals never broke she could never go home . Sesshormaru smelt her tears . He had never seen a demon cry but her heart had human so it was no surprise she would cry but why?.

He went over to her room and walked in she made no movement toward him just the swinging of her cloke over her shoulder to hid the tears .

"Aires?"

"Yes m'lord"

"what are u doing up so late" He didn't want to seem consdiered yet.

"i can't sleep "She looked over at him with eyes of red.

"u should rest"

"no i can not rest intill i can go home " More tears began to drop.

He walked over to her and turned her around and looked right into her eyes the filled with sadness beond any Sesshormaru had seen so much sadness yet she smiled like nothing was wrong all the time. Aires looked down .

"why are u so sad?"

"i miss my family and home and i am confused here"

"but u seem to have it together?"

"no i may seem like that i only seem like that to make sure others belive"

"belive what that u are happy yet u are not"

"no to belive i truly am strong"

".."he stood there just staring at her ao much sadness but by the sounds of it she keep none for her self it was for her friends and family.

"i am sorry M'lord i should get some sleep"

He pulled her forward and hugged her.

"its ok to cry when your past is so horrible"

She then right there cryed in his arms. He looked at her her tears were so sad yet so happy it made him wodner more why does she smile when her eyes a bleeding of sadnesss. HE continued to hold her HE looked down on her as she looked up.

"i am sorry"

"sorry for what u did no harm"

"i cryed on u"

"its ok"

".."she felt so happy and sad at once only now her happyness was over powering her sadness.

HE held her close to him and when he touch the mark she flinched with pain. Poor girl that mark isn't healing so well He thought. She then began to fall sleep in his arms he sat down and she was still in his arms as she fell asleep. He then also fell asleep.

(back with Inuyasha)

"so strange Aires held the jewels but how and why?"

"Kagome don't ask questions u got them right now lets go back to the hut "

"ok"

Kagome was so confused why was Aires geting into so much trouble i mean kiddnapped twice . Maybe thats why i didn't have 2 kids in the future i got one thats hard enough . She laughed to herself.

(just bit of fun need to think of what more so hers some fun that wll happan today!)

"let me see your movie red" (oh yes at home and games i am known as red so TJ my best friend will call me that in this )

"never!"

"Give me the Inuyasha movie !"

"NOO get away!"

"RED!"

" NOOO" runs for life

"GET back here and let me see it !"

" NEVER NEVER NEVER!"

Tj chases REd for not giveing the new Inuyasha movie

REd was soccor player she can run all day!

"REd give me the movie"

"n...o..."

"yes"

"nope"

REd ends up being beaten to a pulp and the movie is taken away.

(end of fun)

-

They got to the hut and Keada was standing outside. (wow her name makes me counfused with a beer my Char on EQ makes )

"Hello Inuyasha Kagome i recomed u o back to your era for a night "

"what why?"

"no reason she should be with your family and the less Aires has to coem back to the less problems we have to deal with here "

"why what is wrong"

"nothing its just Naraku is sending out demons if Aires comes it might get worst Inuyasha u should go too."

Miroku walked up and Said "me and sango can take care of the demons attacking"

WIth alook of defeat Kagoem grabed her stuff and began to walk out.

"Inuyasha come on"

"why do i have to go"

"because u do "

"i am not going "

"Sit boy"

Inuyasha slamed into the floor and slowly got up and Said" fine i will go "

"good boy" Smiled and walked out .

i am sick don't feel like writeing sorry for short one

ta dah ...nope no idea what i am doing in this cahpter don't ask what is happaning to tell u the truth i have no idea it just kinda runs out i blame everything i know and Bal if your dad trys to duel me in EQ again i will run away screaming like a sissy ...i can do it aggghh Evil clowns run run for your lives ...(evil clowns contral a evil army of barbies told them those things were evil i knew barbies were evil /shivers at thought)the evil toys are after us all i run now bye bye ...save your selfves . my language lashed out in this chapter sorry couldn't help it !

-

Sesshornaru woke up and Aires was not here he looked all around the castle Rin stared at him.

"rin where is Aires ?"

"she left this morning Jaken told me "

He then yelled for Jaken.

"yes m'lord?"

"where is Aires?"

"she left m'lord"

"to where?"

"with Inuyasha she said she would be back in 2 weeks"

"2 weeks that girl can not just leave me with out telling me!"

"i am sorry m'lord i tryed to stop her "

"that danm girl thinks she can run off she has another thing"he growled.

(back with Inuyasha)

"U seemed so glad to get away "

"oh thank u Inuyasha "Aires said with a hug.

"what was wrong to make u run?"Kagome was very worried.

"nothing just i was afriad he would become more mean and proticetive now that i am umm well no matter"

"so when he marked u u got pregnet?"Inuyasha looked over at her.

She nodded.

"thought so that smell was unmissable."

"not like i wanted him to mark me danm u demons u mark some one they end up pregent "

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha she was marked .

"see when i said my mother had great beauty only if u were still young could u have kept great beauty unless u were demon"

"...u mean i am too ?"

"afraid so mom "

Kagome fainted. Inuyasha picked her up and threw Aires a dirty look all he got was a shrug and Aires walked off.

"Kagome u alright ?"

"inuyasha?"

"yeah i am here"

"u jerk why did u get me pregent "

"eek not like i wanted to."

"u could have told me atleast"

"now why would he do a dumb thing like that ?"Aires shot out that comment out of no where,

"Aires shut up "

"make me mutt"

"wanna see the baby u die "

"wanna see my foot go up your ass?"

Inuyasha could not belive his daughter told him that , his own daughter beat him in a temper rage.

Aires looked around everyone was staring she put her hands in her pockets and walked out . Kagome knew something was up Aires was not that kind of person something was bothering her beond the imagaion. Aires walked out and looked at the sky to see sesshormaru , She gasped adn ran back to the hut .

"inuyasha he is here!"

Inuyasha looked over at her that was no good Aires was scared beond all reason.

"Aires!"Sesshoramru yelled so load the birds scattered.

"Inuyasha help please i ran from him he is ticked now ."

"fine i will help but no more calling me a mutt"

"deal!"

Inuyasha walked outside the hut Aires aws hiding behind him.

"give her back worthless half breed,"

"not happaning"

"now Aires come back!"

Aires was not going to stand for it she knew why she was bitten and now she would tell the world.

"not happaning sesshormaru that day Rin came she was worried she knew what u were to do with a worthless half demon that i was."

"..."

"i am not as worthless as i seem. u bastard u planed to be rid of me when i told rin of what the mark was she then told me what your plans were. u wanted me to take tetsusiga! then u would kill me but to make sure i could not turn on u u marked me"

"clever girl but not to true when u became full demon i did fall in love with u "

"i could never love a heartless demon like u !"

"..oh really then why make promise to a little girl who belives every word "

".."

"of course no words"

"u bastard."

"oh my the language from such a young demon"

"sesshormaru because of u a bare your child and i hate it !"

"yes the curse of the mark the women geting pregent i forgot all about that"

Both Aires and Inuyasha growled.Aires thought i would rather die then live with him.

"but u are mine now be a good demon and come home now "

"never"

"come now bitch "

"really for some one who would love my those words so cruel"

"well "

"now i leave"

She turned toward the hut and reached for her back and a small look of arrow was seen by Kagome she then knew Aires needed her bow too!. Aires turned around bow ready to fire.

"a mear arrow kill me how pathitice"

"yeah how about 2 ?"

"what?"He looked to kagome .

"die sesshormaru u evil son of a bitch"

"could u really kill the childs father ?"

"..."

"thought not "

"now kagome"

both arrows covered in a purple flame shoot at Sesshormaru,

"do u think 2 arrrows will kill me ?"

"no but it will make u think twice about comeing near me while i am pregent fathers are to protective come back in 9 months "

"ha this is nothing "

"really ?"

With that Aires appered before Sesshormaru lift him up by the neck and said"how about this ?"She jabbed her claws into Sesshormaru's stomach. Blood split everywhere it covered Aires. Sesshoramru could not belive it Aires was geting faster and stronger. She wispered "i am sorry" He looked over at her he saw tears flow from her eyes as she pulled out her claws . He got up and left.

"Aires ?"Inuyasha looked owrried tears still fell.

"i wanna be alone please "she cryed as she droped to the ground.

Kagome hugged her tightly as Aires cryed in her arms.

"my evil side awoke i tryed to stop it but i hurt Sesshoramru badly but that bastard desevered it thinking he could use me like that "

".."Inuyasha could say nothing just look at his daughter,

Sango and miroku were no where to be found and Shippo and kilala were off playing when this happaned. No one planed on telling about that night or that both mother and daughter were pregent one with a child of love and the other a child unwanted by this world.

-

Aires has a evil side she is not all sunshine and happness u know ?anyway kitty u scared me i joke ask ShadeXx i tell him i hate him then 5 mins later i tell him i love him its odd but true ...agghhh the clowns the are after me no ! my friend run .(hids in fear and crys the clowns are comeign then breaks out in tears)

i was alittle crazy in that one .and kitty didn't leave oh wonderful!

-

That night sesshormaru thought about what Aires had said what did u mena by that stuff did she truly hate him.so many thoughts ran through his head.

"m'lord is Aires comeing back ?"Rin was staring at him.

"no for awhile ..9 months "

"9 months !"She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worrie Jaken will take u to visit when u want i just am not able to be near"

"why not m'lord"

"nothing rin now go to bed "

"but it is dawn"

She was right it was dawn Rin then grabed Sesshormaru's hand .

"u must see her u seem so sad without her "

"no rin "

"but "

The same look was in Rin's eyes that Aires carried had Aires been with rin so much and so loving that Rin also become so kind and gental.

"just once lord Sesshormaru just once i am sure she wouldn't mind "

"come on now time to go we can be there befoer night fall "

He watched as the young girl pulled him out of the room . She was so much like Aires a horrible past yet kindness was still near.

(Aires)

"mom come on Inuyasha will get worried we stay out here to long "

"ok"

Aires smiled.

"Aires?"

"hmm?"

"why don't u call Inuyasha dad?"

"its ok "

"well thats because the father i remeber more was the demon one i don't truly know what he is like"

"oh"Kagome looked over at her Aires smiled back at her.

"come now Inuyasha will worrie!"

"ok ."

The walked in the hut Inuyasha jumped up and hugged them both.

"i was so worried"

"told u "Aires wispered to Kagome .,she laughed,

"whats so funny ?"

"nothing inuyasha nothing at all "

"whatever"

Aires and Kagome sat down Shippo jumped in Kagome's lap.

"Kagome where have u been ?"

"no where shippo."

"oh good cause i was worried u got lost with that demon"

Shippo didn't trust Aires to much since he found out she bared a child of The western lord.

"Hey thats not nice Aires didn't want to have a child "

"sorry Kagome "

Miroku and Sango walked in Miroku had a big red spot on his face thank god things were back to normal between them.Aires started to fall asleep. Kagome then awoke her saying "come on we have to train to see what u can do !"Aires grined evily then stood up.

"so Inuyasha ready to see how good your daughter can kick your butt ?"

"ready to see u are no match ?"

Inuyasha and Aires were fighting to test and everyone eles watched even the villagers came to see.

"i wouldn't go easy on we are doing hand to hand first round who ever is still standing wins."

"ready to met the groud inuyasha?"

"not even possible"

"good no giant blood spills ok that could kill more then one "

"ok ready bring it "

Aires ran right for Inuyasha Inuyasha was ready for her hits , Aires kept going at him with punches thats all Inuyasha got a little testy he didn't understand she knew she was better then this.

"going easy on me ?"

"nope "

"huh"

She grined then with a second to spare he foot fell and smacked Inuyasha right acrrose the face. He flew to a tree and them impact broke the tree.

"thats how its done "

"are u sure i am the pregent one ?"

Inuyasha growled then Aires ran over and put out her hand and helped him up.Laughing she said "u got no style "

"whatever"

"Hey Kagome ?" It was Koga oh no not him again .

"Koga!"Aires was ticked now .

"oh the mutt oh now she is full.."

"yeah whats it to ya wolf!"

"nothing but i have come for my revenge!"

".."Aires growled.

"don't seem so sad she will be better with me "

"Inuyasha watch Kagome i will take care of the wolf!"

".."inuyasha nodded and did as Aires had asked.

"So wolf i don't know about u but i am in no mood for mercy"

"oh really "Koga ran right into her face.

"keep your wolf Face away from me !"SHe jabbed her claws in his stoumach he made no moves,

"That the best u can do ?"

"no i can do better "

She backed off and drew her bow .She shot and got him in the arm.

"told u i never miss"

"oh well thats not anything big"

"whatever look at all that blood look wolf u can't have KAgome do u now remeber the part where the marked on gets pregent why take the pups from thier mother?"

".."Koga smelt the air it was true and by the smell of it that demon was pregent too he Thought.

"so do u still want to fight a pointless battle?"

"no i can't hurt a women with pups"

".."he knows.

"don't worrie i will be back for my revenge i promise that "

"rotten wolf"

Aires walked away cursing to herslef and dissipered for a long time .

(sesshormaru)

Rin was makeing him see her it was almost night fall they would be there soon he smelt her scent so strong . Aires was in Rin's sight she ran toward her Aires turned and hugged her.

"rin how did u get here ?"

"i made lord sesshormaru bring me "

"hes here?"

"yes but don't run off he is sorry"

Sesshromaru's eyes glowed in the back.

"i am sorry Aires"he voice was so calm.

"nothing to be sorry about thats what happans to demons when thier marked ones are pregent"

"but i "

"shut up u "

".."he was amazed her voice was cold.

" i will go back soon in 1 week but Inuyasha and them wil come as well."

".."she ws saying what was to be done it made him very angry he about struck her,.

"but only if thats ok with u "

"its fine"he calmed down.

"i am sorry for the wounds "

"its ok"

Rin grabed Aires's cloke.Aires picked her up and began to walk back to the hut,

"come on Sesshormaru don't want to be left behind do ya?"

Sesshormaru walked behind them.

-

Ta dah ...nope no good oh well i am trying

i owe 3 chapters ...i was tired and well just being me ...bored ..

I promised Kitty 3 chapters and i will keep that promise i have only broken one promise in my life adn thats casue i could not contral my temper ...lol...my temper is geting worst lately .

-

As they walked to the hut Shippo met up with them .

"oh hello shippo wheres Kagome ?"

"she went home and why is Sesshormaru here ?"

"don't worrie come on let's go find Inuyasha"

"oh he is not going to be happy u brought his half brother"

"Yeah and i am not happy that he thinks he can contral me ".

"well he is your father"

"here he has no contral i am not even born yet"

"in 9 months u will be "

Aires growled at shippo.

Inuyasha then jumped down in frount of them.

"What's sesshormaru doing here?"

"like u need to know as the battle with naraku grows near u should not be to picky on our allies"

"whatever"Inuyasha rolled his eyes then Aires smacked him upside the head.

Sesshormaru looked quiet proud of her intill she hugged inuyasha and apolgized.She was to kind he didn't like that to much nor did he understand why he kept her. He didn't understand why she stayed around him she could leave she could she just couldn't be with anyone eles. He wasn't foceing her to stay yet she stayed near .Aires was laughing then shippo stoped and asked.

"why u looking for Kagome?"

"no reason "

"ok but she said she would be back in 2 days"

" two days yikes thats a bit longer then i would have liked but ok !"

" why do u worrie so much ?"

"i guess thats just how i am come on rin lets go play"Aires's smile was so happy yet her eyes told a differant story.

"can i come play to ?"

"sure!"

The three of them ran off to the creek to play in the water it was a warm sunny day. problly the last one of the season.Inuyasha began to walk back to the hut but sesshormaru stoped him. Sesshormaru never looked at his half brother he looked toward Aires but he spoke to inuyasha.

"she is very fond of u inuyasha"

"huh?"

"she will leave in a week but she wishes for u to come it's rumored to be the area where Naraku lives now "

".."

"i don't know why she would love u as a father but u and that priest are the world to her"

"Kagome and me ?"

"yes, i fear it is not my area ask i think u should ask "

"..fine thanks"

"don't say thanks u weak half demon" That word it wasn't half breed it was more of a liking word maybe sesshormaru was growing to like Inuyasha (omg what am i typeing Sesshormaru like inyasha /bangs head on desk oww that hurts) Inuyasha then thught his brother like him ha what a joke. Sesshormaru walked off and went toward Aires she and rin were very wet and shippo was barely wet.

"Aires u better get out or you'll caught a cold" Sesshormaru said as he walked up.

"why do u care?"

"no reason"

"whatever"Aires rolled her eyes and went back to play in the water.

"u get out now or i will drag u out !"

"u wouldn't dare!" Aires looked just a bit scared.

"i would and will" Sesshromaru walked in the water right toward Aires grabed her collor and pulled.

"hey let go u big over size dog!"

"u should talk" She moved and kicked and screamed.

Inuyasha heard her scream and ran to see she was being pulled he laughed under his voice.

Aires looked his way.

"don't u dare laugh u should help me not laugh get down her and help me!"

"not gonna happan Aires"Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Sesshormaru let go now!"

"don't let go sesshormaru"

Sesshormaru looked up"mutt don't tell me what to do"

"sorry"

Aires was kicking and screaming the whole way about a hour after being dragged she gave up they were almost to the hut anyway Inuyasha got Rin and Shippo and were already there.Aires was covered in mud from head to toe. She had a evil glare at sesshormaru nothing was more scary. Maybe kagome's word sit was. Shippo and Rin were playing with Sango by the fire . Kaeda was watching Sesshormaru she was not to sure why he was here. Aires got out of her glare to go talk to Kaeda and tell her why sesshormaru was here.

Miroku was of course being his normal self and chaseing Sango.

"pervertive monk!"Slam the weapon and his head met very hard!

Sesshormaru turned.

"is that alright for that monk to take that beating?"

"he gets hit about everyday"

"really?"Sesshormaru was amazed that would have made sesshormaru twitch if he got hit like that .

"I better go pormised Kagome i would be with her when she told her mom she was pregent"

"listening to a human how pathitic !"

"oh shut up"

Inuyasha walked out of the hut. Aires ran out and said "Good luck, she is gonna try and kill u." then ran back inside.

Inuyasha was really uneasy now. Kagome has to have gotten her temper some where. Kagome was waiting right at the well. She seemed very trobled.

"u ok Kagome?"

"yeah fine just nerves"

"yeah me too "

Kagome smiled grabed his hand and ran to her house.

"mom i am home and inuyasha is here!"

"oh Kagome welcome home!"

Her mother walked up and hugged her. Then saw Inuyasha then said hello to him.

"mom where's sota?"

"at a friends house just me and grandpa tonight"

"oh good ?"

"why ? ..oh Kagome u are pale u ok?"

"i am fine mom i just have some news but i am starveing i feel like i am eating for 2 lately."

Inuyasha stoped in his tracks when she said that but stilled walked with Kagome to the living room . After the eat Kagome sat down and Inuyasha next to her he was waiting for the attack.

"mom ?"

"yes dear?"

"umm i have new that u might freak out about "

"not like u are pregent so nothing can scare me "

"see thats the thing " Kagome stop frightened to say more Inuyasha was in no spot to say it either.

A voice from the shadows then said "god she's pregent and Inuyasha is the father! jeez is it that hard!"

"Aires?" Kagome jumped up and turned. to she her siting on a step.

" she is what and who are u !"

" i am Aires and she is pregent "Aires wispered to herself " i think i said it loud enough"

"what did u say !"

"nothing" Aires ran and hid behind Kagome.

"kagome how could u get pregent that means oh my god u h- "Kagome cut her short

"no i didn't well its kinda a long story"

"i have time"

"ok i will tell u but Inuyasah u should take Aires back to sango and the others but come back "

Inuyasha nodded and grabed Aires and draged her. Aires sighed .

"Well u see a demon when they mark u u get pregent thats how it works "Kagome showed the mark to her mother.

"u mean Inuyasha marked u ?"

"yep"

"what does that mean?"

"i am his forever"

"your what!"

"mom chill its ok not like i am goign to past high school now the kid comeing and fighting demons no way and i going to past "

"so in 9 months u are going to have a kid "

Aires ran over"nope because she has a half demon she will be pregent for 12 months thats just how it works"

"what 12 months "Both Kagome and her mother jumped up in surprise

Inuyasha came. "get back here u trouble maker!"

"never u mutt!"

"Aires!"

"haha" Bang! ."oww that hurt u are going to die Inuyasha that hurt!"

"u deserve it "

"thats a head not a punching bag u jerk!"

"whatever now get in the well"

"no i don't wanna"

"get in or i will make your like miserable"

" my life is already miserable!"

"i can make it worst!"

"u wouldn't !"

"i would "

"what is with these i would crap do u know how annoying it is !"

"i do !"

Kagome was listen then turned back to her mother her mom looked like she would cry.

"mom u ok"

"i am fine but u are only 16!"

"mom" Kagome looked at her then out at her daughter and Inuyasha they seemed so happy.

"why did u why would u and with a demon"

".."

"what about school ?"

"theres nothing mom i am going to flunk"

"not if u quit going to thet era where he lives!"

"mom thats a bit rash don't u think!"

"if it keep u away from him its fine !"

"mom i love him !"

".."

Inuyasha turned the those words as well . Aires stoped and let go of Inuyasha's neck. Not even Aires had heard those words she said she loved Inuyasha her half demon but never the feeling of love from everything about him. Inuyasha wanted so bad to go kiss her , but her mother might kill him.

"U what!"

she wispered."i love him everything about him "

"Kagome"

"i will stay here in a few days for a bit but i got to go now "

Kagome ran out of the house Aires smelt tears. Aires looked at the ground if she was not to be born maybe her mom's mom would be happy.

-

i have to update slowly my grades are getting better but they still pretty bad Bs and C"s are better the C's and D's thats for sure the next 2 will be soon

this will be short but whatever,and i am not fond of it either i just wanted to show Aires's turn feelings...lol..

-

Aires was sad more sad then anything could belive. Both Aires and Inyasha walked to the well.

Kagome's mom watched. Aires turned and Wispered" how could u reject her like that grandma "

"come on Aires lets go its close to dark i am sure sesshormaru will worrie about u"

"yeah"Aires held back tears for her family. She looked down at her stomach then she couldn't hold back the tears the fell .

"if u don't love the father u should leave " Inuyasha's vocie was so worried.

"i don't have a choice"

"aires "

"no i don't want to hear it get away i hate this its all my fault!"Aires ran into the well.

".."What was her fault what was Aires hiding ?

Aires got out of the well and ran anyway she could run to get away from everyone. After runnign for about 30 minuites she stoped droped to the ground in tears.

"ITS MY FAULT EVERYTHING I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN SOME ONE KILL ME NOW!" Aires shouted that over and over!.

Sesshormaru walked out of the shadows "u don't mean that "

"i do i do i do "

"no u don't " he bent down next her and put his head under her chin and lifed her head so he could see her eyes.

"Sesshormaru god i am so sorry !"

"shh "He held her.

Aires burst out in more tears.Sesshormaru kissed the top of Aires's head. Aires stoped crying about a our later and fell asleep right in sesshoramru's arms he sat there not wanting to move. Aires's breathed slowly on his chest he looked down saw her stomach only about 2 weeks and she was showing a bit of growth . Then Inuyasha and Kagome appered.

"sesshormaru is Aires ok?"Kagome asked,

"yeah but she was pretty upset"

".."

"i think she still is that shouting was so powerful and so strong its like she really wanted to die"

"she what?"

"don't worrie"

Sesshormaru lifed Aires up holding her close to him . Inuyasha turned to Kagome and began to walk back to the well . Aires woke up half way there.

"where am i !"

"its ok your fine"

She grabed his shirt and held tighter not wanting to let go. Inuyasha looked back then felt Kagome tug and jump off and threw up. Aires heard.

"eww"

"u think thats bad look at the inside the demon"

"even worst!"

"i guess "

"u are emotionless"

"not really"

"whatever"

She contiuned to hold on to him as tight as she could. Sesshormaru looked down he didn't understand what was this feeling he held it annoyed him! Aires was fast asleep again she was so very tired. Sesshormaru didn't want to be around the humans so He turned around to a near by tree .

"Sesshormaru are u comeing ?" inuyasha asked.

"no i am staying here Aires to "

"but"

"Inuyasha!"

"fine yikes"

Kagome was chokeing. Inuyasha was so disgusted . Aires was lend up againest the tree . Inuyasha Grabbed Kagome and ran for the hut she had to have medicine to help this he couldn't take it it was so foul. He got to the hut then made sure Sesshormaru's and Aires's scent was near.

Inuyasah was uneasy so worried he remebered when Aires first appered he was not calm at all not for one second did he trust her. Aires still made him wonder why did she want to fight all she really wanted to do was make sure he didn't become demon. WAit he remebered something about Naraku he had Corupted him into turning evil so Aires was betrayed by Naraku as well.

He looked toward the scent thinking of nothing but makeing sure he didn't let her down and naraku dies.

(sesshormaru)

Aires layed sleeping so calmy when she slept no angry yelling no tears no ticking off jumping around no snappy attitude she was peaceful almost prefect. Yet some how in the moment sesshormaru moved near Aires's eyes opened wide they were blood red. Sesshormaru stepped back in fear what would happan it wasn't her he knew it or was it all that anger she held had to come out some time. A shrill voice made it no easyer to understand.

"so the thoughts of life scares the good side" a cold vocie was nothing like Aires it was her demon side she locked it away other wise she wouldn't be so kind .

"who are u ?"

she looked his way.

"i am the dark side of the worthless weakling."

"i see and what do u have with this world ?"

"nothing but killing off the good side " the vocie seemed gald with those words.

"is this the true life of Aires.?"

"no her life was once great intill i was born inside of her"

"speechless just as i thought u fool"

"fool am i ?"

"indeed falling for a half demon ha what a fool u are!" She laughed so cold it was bitter.

"u are the fool for thinking Aires will let u contral her"

"she has no choice while she dreams i live and cause fear."

"damn u "

"damn me danm me ha what a joke u and all who love the kind one u use to be great and cruel and evil yet this girl who is not of this era changed u u are weak!"

"am i or is it u ?"

"u don't know waht u are saying do u know why Naraku is in your lands ?"

"no"

"cause i told him to i plan to kill off the good side adn her little friends and family "

"u are not evil u are nothing but a shadow of hatred she bares "

"really " Aires stood up and the tetsusiga fell out from under her cloke it rejected her.

"u are evil no love for humans thats why the tetsusiga falls from your grasp"

"yes no u weak horrible excuse for a demon die!"

Aires trusted at sesshormaru.

-

short a well sue me ..later!

Aires hahah has a evil side well duh if u didn't catch that along time ago why do u think she wore the cloke for fasion reason?...ok the cloke how do i put it hids her evil side thats why she freaked out when sota took a few chapters back. Aires if full of secrects and like in the begining of the story she said ti holds secrets anddd umm anyone know the rest? anyway. got any problems send email ..most of u guys do any way ..hahh i got one of my friends to read it and he is useing my email hahha so funny hes name is so funny ... ack i am rammbleing ...now i see why kitty does it its fun!...i should write but personal i rather play Everquest 2...i gotta play my rouge ..no no get out of head must write ..if i must write then why aren't i writing stop talk u /smacks self oh Tj said we must write a story well anyway we are making a truth or dare one with Inuyasha and fruits basket but i get to contral Aires because she wants to be the Inuyasha chars so i get to be kyo kun ...(dreams of kyo kun) i am the fruit baskets ones ...lol..well when we post it will be useing my second account i made for my friend Seb. i will tell ya title u got to check it out ShadeXx the most!..

-

Sesshormaru didn't even move for the color began to fade Aires was wakeing up. well the good Aires .(2 sides hahah how lame is that i am just makeing the story harder and harder for me . )

The attack stoped half way and Aires looked very confused then looked at the tetsusiga .

**she thought no he **couldn't have seen god no now more to explain the one secert i never wanted out is out danm it all!

"your other side is meaner then this one " he knew she would freak out and explain for she wasn't willing to tell on her own thats for sure.

"what i am not mean u bastard "

"your langage is worst then her's thats for sure she just called me a fool"

"u are a fool!"

"ha i am " he laughed Aires thought ok something is wrong maybe if i run he'lll never see.

".."

"well i am takeing care of u when u were half demon worrieing about u so much what a fool i am "

"huh? ok now i am freaked out i think i am going to the hut"

"really with that evil side that wanted to kill me "

".."

"normally they say that even if a person has 2 sides if the one loves someone so much the other one must as well so"

"shut up i don't want to explain"

"so u don't love me not one bit "

"i never said i loved u not once!"

"but u stayed with me "

"so god u clueless freak where would i go u could kill me in a moment if u needed to i was half demon"

".."

"i don't love u i don't love anyone "she thought atleast i don't think i do.

"reallly fine i will get rin and leave!"

"no wait!"

He turned with a evil grin.

"leave rin please !"

".." What thats not what he planed he planed for her to say something completely differant what a shock .

"stay a few more days please let me sort out what i am doing and how i feel but i am to confused "

"fine"

He walked off he love for that bitch,that had left she held to him tight yet she didn't love him. (hahahaha u don't think i am kind enought to put Aires with someone she loves god i am not that sweet)

Aires was so confused she didn't know what to think anymore just thrown into a world loseing everything in a matter of days .

And to top it off she is pregent with a child she doesn't even know if she loves the father but problly not.

Aire got up and followed sesshormaru in silence not willing to say a word. That was problly best. Aires was not tierd but felt weak.

Aires didn't look up she looked at the ground and let the smell of inuyasha take her home.

"Aires your back"Inuyasha walked up to her Kagome was gagging in the hut again.

"yeah"she wasn't willing to look up Sesshormaru knew secret and she didn't want to make him tell.

"come on Kagome could use a friendly face"

Aires looked up a bit then walked to the hut.

Inuyasha looked at sesshormaru.

"what did u do its like the happness got sucked out of her!"

"its her fault "

"her fault she is just a kid"

"kid she is 21 "

"she is a kid at heart"

"bah"

"sesshormaru don't upset her please of all things she is confused she has been here only a few weeks she is confused and lost"

"she is demon"

"she is half demon so she got a cover to look and be demon so what?"

".."

"she is still half demon remeber that the next time u let her fight alone!"

"..."

"remeber that the next time her human emotions kick in"

"shut up"

"rember that she is not a simple demon she is beond both of our minds and the power she holds could kill us all don't pissed her off"

"shut the hell up Inuyasha"

Kagome was throwing up still and sounded like Aires was gonna be sick to !"

"aww nasty!"

"sorry "

"my cloke grosse"

"sorry "

"its ok "

"i am sorry let me help clean it "

"no stay away !"Gags.

"sorry!"

"eww so grosse! i am out of here throw up on Inuyasha"

Aires walks out of the hut carrying her cloke as far from her body as possible. Inuyasha stares. Sesshormaru thinks to himself,her moods change so easly how unusaual.

"Inuyasha that is so danm grosse"

"yeah can smell it"

"i am not takeing her to her era to go to the doctors"

"doctors?"

"oh my god "Aires walks off the annoyed to explain.

"wow moody"

Sesshormaru walked in the hut and sat next to Rin she and Shippo were listening to storys from sango. Miroku was not where to be found. Keada was tending to Kagome and her illness. Inuyasha ran after Aires. she was luaghing as she cleaned her cloke. he listened to what she was saying.

"so funny inuyasha not knowing what a doctor is"she laughed to herself "i have never been so much smarter then him...maybe i have " she laughed even harder.

She laughter stoped.

she sighed "i will have to tell him its bad enought Sesshormaru knows. "

".."Inuyasha brushed againest the leaves.

"inuyasha spying is no fair to u or me now get out of that "

Inuyasha walked out of the bushes. Aires turned her head and smiled.

"i will take Kagome back in a few days plus Koga's scent is starting to apper it would be best if she dissipered so u can finsih a long awaited task"

"u mean"

"as long as she never finds out i will never tell "

"i couldn't kill him she would find out"

"its your lose"

"how u doing if Kagome is this bad why arn't u"

"i bare demon she bares Half demon as simple as that."

"its not that simple"

"your right but hey what do i know"she laughed ,Inuyasha stared like ok she has lost it.

"u feeling alright i mean u seemed really down when u came back"

"me and Sesshormaru fought whats new."

Inuyasha looked very confused.

"well i better go keep an eye on Kagome "

"whats with the secret sesshormaru knows"

"..nothing i want to talk about ok when naraku is dead it will end the battle draws near i hope"

"no it doesn't naraku is lost"

"not completely i know where he is well atleast one half of me does."

"huh!"

"i have 2 sides evil good , Good is my human side.Evil is my demon side or hatred my demon side really isn't that bad she just umm well hates naraku so she punishes everyone"

"..."What! 2 sides this girl is almost inhuman he thought.

"its ok she is only awake when i sleep and my cloke is not on, unless a demon is near then even with my cloke at night i can't stop her"

"u make it sound like she is a totally differant person"

"oh but she is !"

"just shut up to much info don't understand this"

"stupid"

"what !"

"nothing"

Aires walked off to find Sesshormaru. Inuyasha watched her leave then didn't understand what was she talkign about but the thing that bugged him the most was why did she stay with Sesshormaru. The night was very bright it was a few days till the new moon and the stars shined. Aires stood outside thehut looking up.

flash back

"Mommmy the stars look the moon is almost gone!"a young half demon giggled.

"yes it is and then u get to look just like me!"She said as she picked her child up.

"yes a pretty mommy"She smiled at her mother.

The mother smiled at her.

"i will be married to a wonderful person like daddy one day to and this will be the night i will meet him on the night of the new moon"

"yes and he shall be perfect but remeber your daddy and i didn't see eye to eye at first we hated each other but then grew to love one another"

"so will that happan to me ?"

"maybe "

"yes it will !"

"and he will be perfect for my little half demon" The mother held her closer.

end flash back

Aires rembered that night she was 6 it was 3 months before her life got turned upside down . Aires thought about those words was sesshormaru the one she talked about as a child ?.Aires closed her eyes and thought , no madder what i do i will be with him and i don't know if i love him i hate him for being so cruel to inuyasha and almost killing him but there's something gental about him now . Sesshormaru walked out of the hut, Aires turned to him and hugged him. He looekd down but did nothing. Inuyasha saw from the bushes his daughter was not sure how she felt .

-

/falls asleep../drools on keyboard. /load bang. huh i am up i am up /falls back asleep /another load bang Shut up i am trying to sleep 2 hours is not enought these days ! .../grabs gun .

now shut up /looks around the curlls up in ball and goes to sleep.

5 hours later. God do u have to meow so much fine iw ill feed u god that cat if crazy she layed next to me and meows all night all bloody night aggghhh !...any one want a kat! Ok i have to go met up with Tj to make our story.

hahah my big tests are coming /dramtic music plays ...lol...well i should type this .

-

Kagome was fast alseep Aires layed near Sesshormaru with Rin in her arms . Miroku still was missing and Shippo and sango were still up. Sesshormaru was also up . Inuyasha entered the hut after loking for the monk with no luck. He just happaned to be near the well . Sesshormaru looked up as he enterd the hut .

"i see Kagome felll asleep"Inuyasha said.

"yeah Aires calmed her down and she pasted out " sango said.

"good"

"yeah she is really sick Aires said tommorrow she would take her back to Kagme's era "

"thats better"

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Kagome moved when he came near. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"inuyasha? where's naraku?"

"not sure "

"Aires was talking about him"

".." Thats right she said she knows where he is he thought.

"i hope we find him soon"

"yeah i hope so too"

"well night Inuyasha"shippo yawned jumped over to Sango and fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshormaru he was afraid to fall asleep.

"why is it Aires's dark side isn't awake"

"because i didn't come near her she fell asleep near me "

"oh"

"only if a demon approces her dark side awakes...i guess she told u "

"yeah "

"if only the hatred she bared was for u "

".."

"i take Aires and Rin in a few days u have a choice of comeing but i think u should"

"fine" Inuyasha began to doze off.

5 hours later. Inuyasha awoke Kagome or Aires or Sesshormaru were no where near . He ran out of the hut to find Sesshomrau siting under a tree and Aires and Kagome were still missing .

"Sesshormaru where are Aires and Kagome.?"

"they left early this morning to the other era"

"oh" He sighed.

"don't worrie"

"i wasn't "

"ha even i worried when i woke up and they were gone "

"..."

Sango was yelling at miroku in the distance.

"monk u were out all night what ?"

"nothing Sango"

"LIES"

"i swear sango i didn't do anything !"

"shut up" Smack.

Sango ran off and miroku held the left side of his face.Inuyasha walked up to Miroku.

"womenizing again?"

"i didn't do anything !"

"well thats not what Sango thought"

"yeah i know" Miroku rubbed the side of his face.

"monk learn this she isn't going to stop unless u stop."

"but "

"shut up "

".."

Inuyasha then smelt Kagome's scent and ran to the well. Aires climed out and gasped for Air.

"what happaned Aires?"

"my big mouth got us in trouble"

"what did u do"

"no sure really Kagome's mom just tryed to kill me thats all."

"huh?"

"she said she as the child" Kagome explained.

"Aires u phsyco"

"hey not my fault she was yelling so i yelled she said we should kill the baby before hand so it can't be born i was not going to take that!"

"well is had kept your mouth shut u wouldn't have had to run!"Kagome yelled.

"hey its not my fault she hates me" Aires said calmly.

"Kagome Aires has a point"

"don't make me say it !"

Aires began running away both Kagoem and Her mother were scary!.Aires ran right past Sesshormaru. then turned and ran for him.

"what's up?"

"Kagome's temper!"

"ok whats that got to do with u"

"my health"

"huh?"

"no much to explain no talking just running"

".."

The birds the flew and a echo was heard Aires then slamed in the ground!

"SIT !"

Aires pushed her self up. Felt her stomach it hurt really bad now.

"oww" She brushed the leaves and dirt out of her hair .

"umm what happaned?"

" i don't know but we should go help Inuyasha"

"fine "Sesshormaru hated helping Inuyasha but if it kept Aires near he didn't mind so much.

They walked to the well Kagome was stomping on Inuyasha's back and he was about 1 foot in the ground.

"kagome stop you'll kill him!"

"Aires i am sorry if u got hurt."

"its ok but stop"

Inuyasha was moaing in pain.

"fine"

Kagome got off of Inuyasha . Aires ran over and helped him up. Shippo and Miroku appered too the sound got to them too. Shippo ran off the find Sango for bandages. Inuyasha had cuts everywhere and the marks Kagome left wern't pleasnt either.

"Sango !"

"oh hi shippo whats up"

"bring Kagome's stuff to the well please she beat the liveing day lights out of him"

"yikes ok be there soon"

"thanks Sango!"

Shippo ran back to Inuyasha. Sesshormaru looked like he could hug Kagome for the danmage she did to Inuyasha. Aires was laughing at Inuyasha as he turned red with anger.

"Inuyasha calm down this happans!"

"no she is going to get it !"

"Inuyasha chill "

"fine but she can't "

"she can and did coem on we should start heading to Sesshormaru's castle some one we want to met is there"

"ok"

Aires Grabbed Rin and ran to the hut to get the stuff they met sango on the way with kilala.

"its ok Sango we got to go get ready to leave."

"where we headed"

"to Sesshormarus castle i have a feeling that Naraku is near there"

"ok"

Everyone was at the hut Keada was talkign with Shippo and laughed Inuyasha knew the runt told her what happaned.

"ok we better go before it gets to late"

"ok"everyone but Sesshormaru said .

They all left Sango and miroku were on kilala with shippo. Rin was on Aires's back giggling. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back like normal. Sesshormaru had left long before them to go make sure Jaken had kept thing right.

"So Aires whats there in Sesshormaru's land.?"

"someone we want to kill"she grined.

Sango laughed and Miroku looked at his wind tunnel. After a few hours they got to the castle. Aires set Rin down and they ran inside. Inuyasha stood there like what does she like live here or something ? Jaken came ou before Aires reached the door.

"welcome back M'lady"

"hello jaken"

"Inuyasha?"

"its ok Sesshormaru knows come on Rin i am tired"

" good night m"lady"

"night Jaken Come on guys Jaken wil find u rooms"

"yes M'lady of course "

"come on now Rin "

Aires and rin ran inside. And the others followed Jaken. Inuasha never knew his brother had a castle. Kagome was amazed a demon castle could be so grand. they all Followed Jaken to rooms.

"M'ladys room is down the hall if u need her"

"thanks Jaken "Kagome said.

"yes ..."

"wow Inuyasha this is great no wonder Aires liked it here!"

Inuyasha growled at that fact.Aires walked out of the room.

"hi guys!"

"Hi Aires"Sango greeted.

"well guys i guess we should sleep"

"where does rin sleep in the place its so big"

"in my room !"

"oh so u guys share a room yeah or some how i end up in Sesshormaru's room"

that made Inuyasha even more unhappy!

"Wow so do u like it here?"

"yeah loved it the first night wasn't the best though." She remebered that night .

Aires then began to walk off.

"night guys if ya need anything call Jaken"

"night Aires."

-

Naraku is comeing soon!...right after the visit from Kagura and Aires goes to school with Kagome...hahah so not good but hey i have fun!

ever get the feeling u are being read ? any way sorry for bad spelling i type to fast and are only half awake no blame me ! well i need to write this and my other account is being used by 3 people now no 4 no ummm agghhh lost count /runs away...

-

Aires was not able to sleep she went and checked on everyone Kagome had snuck into Inuyasha's room. Miroku was talking in his sleep. Sango kilala and Shippo were all just snorning. Aires then went to check on Sesshormaru . She walked in hearing to voices.

"Kagura what brings u here?" Aires peeked in not wanted to be noticed.

"nothing but the fact of rumors that Inuyasha and the priest are here in your lands"

"and what of it ?"

"Naraku is not pleased he wishes your help in killing Inuyasha"Aires listened as she heard Sesshormaru growl.

"i wil not kill him"

"why not ?"

"i have my reasons wetch"

Aires couldn't take it she walked in right behind Sesshormaru.

"YO kagura ever thing about dieing slowly?"Those were Aires first words.

"and who are u ?"

"i am no one u will know for long!"

"unfoul wretch!"

"oh shut up u hag!"

Kagura about choked.

"what did u say cover up demon?"She knew Aires was a covered up demon she smelt the bit of human in her.

"would u like me to repeat it slowly so your small minded brain can handle it ?"Sesshormaru all he could think was danm she has a attitude!

"u B-" Sesshirmaru cut in.

"Kagura this is Aires she is the one i marked."

"shes got some attitude"

"i know " he shot a nasty look at her .

"what ?"she said inccently.

"Beware Sesshormaru its rumored that they have demon with them and a half demon ..."

"i know they do"

"duh u know becasue its us!"Aires shouted.

"its u !"Kagura was extremly surprise.

"hey hey Kagura if i gut u open now will i be happy ?"Aires was likeing the fact she could get under her skin.

"why u !"

"Kagura Aires calm down "Sesshormaru pushed Aires on the bed and made her sit .

"The wretch better not come near me !"Kagura was not happy.

"i am the wretch ha u foul little wait u aren't even truly real "

Aires seemed more pleased with this fact this was her night to have fun (well we can tell this is my attitude most of the time so don't tick me off but normal i am really sweet kitty knows my sweet side..lol)Aires soon got bored and grabed Sesshormaru pulled him near and wispered something and walked off.

"kagura leave now!"

"that cover up demon and u will die now that u have betrayed Naraku"

"whatever"

"and we will make sure her and your pup die!"Sesshormaru looked very shock to hear that.

He looked over at Aires she didn't hear it because she seemed as calm as usual. Aires looked over and smiled. Kagura flew off into the night to tell Naraku the bad news. Aires then pulled out a knife from the inside of her cloke. Sesshormaru stared and watched what she did. Aires tossed it in the air and caught it by the blade many times befoer the blood began to run down her hand. She turned and looked at sesshormaru and smiled .the night was soon comeing to a end and tommorrow night the new moon would come and Aires had no idea what would happan to her after all she was just a cover up demon as they called her.Aires ran over hugged Sesshormaru then ran to get rin.

"Hey rin"Aires was jumping on the bed like a 6 year old.

"huh?"Rin yawned.

"come on i wanna go outside but u got to come come on Kagome is comeign to !"

"ok"Rin yawned and crawled out of bed and ran to get a warmer outfit.

Aires ran in the room with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"INUYASHA !"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha woke up.

"hmm that worked better then i planed."

"whats with the wake up call?"

"come on Kagome i wanna go for a walk with u and Rin i have my reasons get up!"

"no i am tired!"

"don't make me cry!"

"fne i am up i am up"

"ha "

Aires runs out.She runs down the stairs and runs into Sesshormaru .

"oops sorry!"

"don't seem so hyper its annoying."

"whatever " Aires ran off then out side the whole ground was covered in snow!

Aires ran around in it. Rin came out too Kagome followed. Aires fell in the snow and laughed rin came and sat next to her KAgome just stood there thinking what in the world.

"i am glad u came out"

"yeah "kagome mumbled.

"ha i have something i want to ask i know u miss your home and belive me i miss the shrine "

".."

"hey Rin go play looks like Jaken is out here ..snowballs are perfect."

"snow balls ..oh i got it ..Hey jaken looked what i got."load fall and Jaken runs yelling.

Aires turns back to Kagome.

"so i know miss everythingso wanna go back for a few weeks?"

"what and leave Inuyasha?"

"no u insana he can come visit"Aires really wanted her to leave casue of naraku.

"oh well i would love to go back"

"yeha i know "

"hey Aires did u pass high school.?"Aires looked away like yikess not good.

"no i didn't i made it to 10th grade before dropping out"

"but why ?"

"i had to protect u from Inuyasha"

"fine u come back and go to school with me !"

"WHA!"

"yes i am in 10th grade."

"hello Kagome age?"

"but your loook as young as me so u will be fine."

"ok but i am not going to like this no one bit !"

KAgome laghed Rin threw a snowball at Aires . AIres turned her head with a evil grin but it was playful. Then Aires threw a snow ball at Kagome. Aires looekd around for jaken but he was covered in snow. They ran around for hours throwing snow at each other. Sesshormaru watched as that girl who was so evil could be so kind . her smile was so welcomeing and her evil girn was so death ful . Sesshormaru wasn't able to belive how he had kept this girl aroudn and she didn't evne love him or atleast thats what she thought . Then Aires about around midnight grabed Kagoem left a note for INuyasah and left for teh well and KAgome's era...

-

so tired.../drools on keyboard sorry for bad spellig nmy comp does wierd stuff where if u try to fix mistake it erases a letter or word don't ask ...well later!

Last Time u got nothing now u get trouble –

As they got past through the well Kagome's mom was waiting .

Aires was really nerves now .

"welcome home Kagome"

"hi mom"

Aires was not going to live

"oh and she is back"

"mom she is ok she just doesn't want to see my kid go "

nice cover up mom she thought.

"come on if u are going to go to my school u hav e to get nice clothes "

" huh whats wrong with my clothes?"

"nothing if u are goth"

"that's not nice "

"just come on"

"fine "

They ran off Aires wasn't fond of shopping for anything. They shoped for hours and Aires wanted to quit the monet she saw the store.

"come on I have 5 bags I am fine !"

"no one more store"

"KAGOME STOP IT "

"Aires don't make me say the word "

"fine one more store that's it "

"yay!"

"oh my god"

The y walked back to the house and Aires was so relifed . She stoped shopping Aires thought.

Aires looked at all the stuff she got and there was make up Aires looked at it like it was evil she needed it to cover up the marks on her face for being a demon . She didn't want to so she wasn't going to.

The next day.

"aires get up u need to get ready for school"

"GOD NO!"

"come on we'll be late "

"and that's new?"

"we got it get u signed in"

"oh no we don't "

"SIT!"

Aires moans in pain then gets up and get dress but doesn't put make up on she rather show her demon side to all the people she meets.

"Hey Kagome " it was all her friends/

"These are your friends wow Kagome"

"shut up Aires"

"ok"

"hey Kagome whos this ?"

"she is my ummm cousin"

"really nice to meet u"

"yeah whatever "

"aires be nice"

"oh Aires is her name how nice"

"nice my ass"

"wow she has a attitude"

"aires those marks on your face u know u can't wear make up to school."

" it isn't make up"

"really ?"

"yeah jeez look Kagome I am gone I know where the office is see u in a bit"

"ok"

Aires walked to the office to sign in got in and headed to class she was put in the same ones as kagome intill the next semester.

"hey kagome !"

"oh hi Aires u know u really freaked out my friends"

"well that happens I am a demon after all"

"yeha I guess just be nice next time"

"ok fine but look we better go u have a text in the next class"

"oh god I forgot"

"whatever I don't care mom it really don't matter to me I never try at school any way"

"oh yes but I unlike u don't have anything to go on other then school and life here the other Era was a mistake going to I don't know why I did "

"well I am glad u did look we better go "

They walked in the class the teacher then went right after Aires and the marks on her face.

"u new girl no heavy make up!"

"make up god how many times do I have to tell u people no make up belive me"

"go to the nurse to take it off"

"god its not make up I am telling u "

"then how do u have purple lines on your face ?"

"I just do"

"go to the Nurse"

"no !"

"now !"

"fine fucker !"

Aires runs off in a flames of anger to nurse.

"Kagome your cousin will be kicked out if that language keeps up!"

"sorry I will go help "

"good"

Kagome ran after Aires

This is all I can do at school its hard intill my comp gets fixed I am kinda screwed.

hahahha chat with gang is funny

-

Nurse office was small Aires was exterly ticked that she was there she looked like she could kill some one with any weapon she could find in a second. Aires was siting next to Kagome knew she was ticked .

"aires calm down u kill the nurse u will be in prison:

"atleast my claws will be use " Heads for the nurse.

"Aires! SIT !

THUD!

"god danm women "

"what did u say "

"nothing u need to know":

"SIT! "

THUD !

cusses under breath.

"ok now what do we have here ?"

"my cousin was sent here because of her face"

"ok where is she?"

a mumble" u are on my back!"

"oh my why are u down there?"

"i felt like siting ina a strange way" stares at Kagome.

"oh my your face what is this ?" rubbs her face with cloth intill her face turns red.

"its marks "

"were u hurt "

"no dumbass "

"what ?"

"nothing "

"Aires watch"Kagome threw up .

"oh grosse not again Kagome warn me please!"

"oh my "the nurse watched it happan

" its nothign Aires can take me home"

"oh allight feel better."

(sesshormaru )

"KAGOME LEFT SESSHIRMARU U STUPID THEY ARE PREGENT ! "

"u care to much for that mortal"

"that mortal is your so called mate's mother"

"ha i could do with out her "

"whatever then why do u worrie so much"

"..."

"come on lets go get them"

"what?"

"sesshormaru if i can pass in the wel u can too "

"fine where is this place ?"

"follow me "

they ran to well/

(Kagome)

They got home

"mom u ok?"

"yeah" gags ...

"oh man that is just nasty!"

"sorry"

"yeah yeah i got to go wash this "Aires took off her boots and walked to bathroom to clean .

Kagome sighed and sat down there were no sings of her being pregent but she felt like it .

"hey mom?"

"yeah ?"

"u passed out for a long time got worried"

"oh sorry"

"its ok here i got a a cloke for u its my spare one u will need it soon the signs will show"

"oh really ?"

"yeah we will have to were them to school to hide it "

"but they wouldn't "

"mom shut up for once"

Kagome saw AIres put 2 daggers in teh sides of her boots and walk into the kitchen.

(Inuyasha)

"we're here"

"whats this its just a well "

"i know but follow me "

they jumped in teh well as soon Sesshormaru got out . he stared at the stuff . he then heard Aires's vocie and ran to it .

"don't care abotu mortal huh?"Inuyasha ran after him.

(Kagome)

" Sorry i messed up your boots"

"its fine they were covered in snow anyway"

Kagome smiled then Sesshormaru slamed in .

" no no no no no no no no no no no "

"Aires u are alright "He tryed to hug her .

"get off me " she pushed him off

"u really don't like me ?"

"duh just now figure that out ?"

Sesshormaru walked away from her.

"Aires he was really worried about u even for my brother"

"what ?"

"he was "

"whatever" Aires walked up to Kagome's room.

"hey Kagome u alright?"

"jsut fine inuyasha"

"good i was worried"

"don't Aires took very good care of me "

Kagome heard the door bell and walked to awnser it Aires beat her to it and Kagome went back to the living room .

"yeah who is it ?"

"i am hojo came to see Kagome"

"..."

"she alright?"

"fine"Aires turned away and about snapped .

She walked into the room and then Hojo heard sit Inuyasah was being punished again .

Hojo ran in and saw sesshormaru Aires Inuyasha and Kagome. HE stared at everyone but Kagome.

"what the"

"what i didn't let him in iw as comeign to get u when u said sit "

"Hojo hi ummm i can explain"

"yeha u can explain why halloween came early "

"Halloween lets see how your neck handles halloween" Sesshormaru grabed Aires's collor of her shirt.

" hojo its alright they are my friends "

"yeha is that the so called agressive Boyfriend" he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not happy her had heard about Hojo before and didn't like the idea.

"umm yeha i guess u could say that "

"more like father of your kids " Aires wispered .

"sit" Aires hit the floor again .

"owww" Sesshormaru helped Aires up .

"so start expalining Kagome before he gets his necks snapped for stareing at me ! " Aires was at the edge of her line.

" ok come on hojo i will tell u in the kitchen with out Aires and the rest "

"with out Aires and the rest sheez if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be alive in my era " Aires mimiced .

Sesshormaru knew she was ticked that he was here . Aires sat down and sighed .

"well come on u guys better sit down in will be a while "

".."

"oh come on Inuyasha sota is upstairs if ya wanna go hang with him" Inuyasha sat down.

Sesshoramru sat next to Aires and she didn't seem to mind intill he tryed to touch her hands then she threw him acrros room .

(kitchen)

"so they are friends from differant countrys thats why they are differant?"

"yeah " she hated lieing but it was the only way /

"oh well that explains it good luck with your boyfriend "he walked out the back door and home .

Kagome walked in to the living room the see sesshormaru going back to sit near Aires .

"so he buy your lie? "aires asked .

"eyah wait how u know lied "

"i am not deaf "

"u spying "

"tisk tisk we all heard"

everyone looked away.Sota ran down

"hi inuyasha whoa who's he ?"

"thats Sesshoramru Sota "

"oh hey Aires got anymore stories for me ?"

"eyah i do don't mind sesshormaru"

"ok hes cool looking ."

"hes demon "

"..."

"come on sesshormaru sota lets go to your room "Sesshormaru followed Aries up the stairs .

"he follows her like a dog " Kagome pointed out

" he is a dog demon "

"shut up "

" yieks KAgoem mood swings ."

"shut up shut up shut up "

Aires runs down and drags Kagome to her room .

" inuyasha don't bug Kagoem for bit " Aires shouted .

".."

Sesshormaru walks down the stairs and said" they scare me sometimes ".

"yes they do " inuyasah agreed

Aires came running down staries when Kagome's mom came home and helped cook . Kagome's mom wanted her to take off the cloke but she refused .

"mom i am goign to sleep down here since alot of people are here "

" but that one guys scares me "

" thats Aires's umm father of her baby no worries mom"

"oh ok wait what ?"

" Aires is 21 but dropped out of school 10th grade so i made her come back"

"oh ok night "

"night mom "

Aires was sitting sesshormaru was next to her and inuyasha was holding Kagome close .(oh this is not like me wheres the action oh in my back pocket)

Aires soon fell asleep her head layed on sesshormaru's shoulder . Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms .

(RIN)

"I wonder where Aires and lord sesshoramru are ?"

"yes and Inuyasha and kagome "Miroku was very worried

"Aires promised to be my mommy so i care more for her "

Miroku looked at teh young girl ina amzae Aires took such aliking to her .

Shadow of faith chapter promise this is what it is just umm me and TJ wanted to fight at first ..hahahah depressed no more because of my wonderful friends what could i do without them without me they couldn't be well hmm i wonder well u guys rock TJ thinks i am insane but when does she not think that .../walks out door then stands in snow then runs back in ...burrrr cold! ...i miss Airzona ...i miss walking out side and watch your mom prove the theroy of eggs can fry on side walks she proved it ...i am not joking she did ...oh no atttack of the 7 year old Aunt ..my only aunt is 7 years old and i am the one with the job how backwards is that ..

TJ: stop rambling !

Dark: never!

TJ: now /smacks

Dark/lays unable to move knocked out cold

TJ: wow thats cool maybe i can do that in class .

Dark/ pops ..up no i already fail a test casue of depression now i gotta take a retake ...shounds like pictures god i hate pictures ,

TJ: so thats why u look like crud on pictures

Dark: hey i didn't wanna wear that outfit anymroe then u wanted to see it

TJ : shut up and write Shadow of faith

Dark: make me

TJ: fine /brings out gun..bark dog

Dark: eep ...sits down ..and type

TJ: i said bark

Dark: i am not barking

TJ: bark dang it

DARK: no !

TJ: fine then shut up

-

Sesshoramaru and Inuyasha awoke to no one around them . Both of them started ina paince .

"the girls left for school boys coem and eat"

"no thanks " Inuyasha replied Sesshormaru didn't like talkign to humans

" ok they will be back in few hours "

"we'll go get them we need to head back "

"ok let me drive u "

"no thanks we got it "

they both walked out the door and started to follow their scents .they got to the school and Inuyasha walked in and Sesshormaru followed .

"welcome can i help " a young women asked them

"yeah we'er looking for Kagome and Aires "

"oh yes only one of them in our school here let me call them "

Sesshormaru looked around he was very uneasy it was crawling with humans .

"Sesshormaru ?" Aires 's vocie seemed at bit differant almost human .

"Inuyasha ?"Kagome was extermly surprised .

"come on we gotta get back to umm " Inuyasha paused .

"to your home ?" kagoem was not happy .

"yeah ":

"no "

"what !"

"i ahven't been to school in a while i wanna stay "

"come on kagome can come later "

everyone turned and then saw Aires throw up .

"oh man " Aires fainted .

"AIRES !"

Aires awoke to Kagome's soft worried vocie calling to her .

"Kagome ? "

"OH Aires thank god ! "

"what happaned ?"

"u fainted "

"yeah well thats what i get for being pregent" she said as she pushed her self up.

"not so load the nurse is talkign to your mate"

"my what?" Aires turned red in anger

"Sesshormaru demanded he coudl take u for he owned u so now the princeipal is askign questions that might get u expelled "

"WHAT " she got up and hit sesshormaru on the head adn screamed over and over u " stupid Fool!"

"miss now stop i was asking simple if u and him"

"god no if he said yes i'll kill him !"

"miss calm down "

"so i am pregent so what ?"

"your pregent "

"oh no " Aires covered her mouth adn ran out of the building.

" oh my she is so expalled ."

"no no sir she is 21 just droped out and came back shes umm in a way married to him "

"oh that explains it but still she is gone "

"oh shit"

Inuyasha stared he never heard her cuss.Sesshormaru seemed glad she was expalled and then things got bad DArk Aires was back !.

"SO bastard i may hate school but to kick me out bad idea u son of a bitch "her vocie was cold .

"my word that language "

"it gets worst the more u piss me off "

"stop it now "

"no i wouldn't stop intill everylast human is dead" Aries the being to fall to ground almost sounded liek she was fighting her dark side .

"stop it u your messing up my life"

_"your life what life?"_

" the life i had before u !"

_" the time where u cryed when your father hit u is that a life?"_

" better then being run by a bitch!"

"_Yes be evil let me take over "_

Aires fainted everyoen stared . Holy shit that was wierd thought sesshormaru . and Kagome and Inuyasha thought no differant .

Aires woke up feelign completely stupid (but so do i every mornign hahahahah)

"oh Aires your ok "

Aires thought to self is that sesshormaru's vocie omg ! (lazy EQ talking )

-

Dark: i don't feel like tyeping

TJ: do u ever ?"

Dark: no

TJ: see all u wanna do is play EQ and email

Dark: your point

TJ: u know i am insulting u ?

Dark: really

TJ/falls to ground ..u idoit

Dark: cool new nickname

TJ: what the hell did u drink

Dark: nunya

TJ: u bad

Dark: hey i didn't try to kill my bestfriend

TJ: yes u did Seb

Dark : he is easly replaced

TJ: u u u /stomps off in rage .

Dark i win!

Seb: pineapples !

Dark: hey weren't u out in cold ?

Seb: maybe

Dark: get out

Seb:aww u so cruel

Dark get a life 101 ..

Seb: dials 101 .

women on line : hello how may i help u ?

Seb: yes i need a life

Dark/falls over

-

ok i am goign to write Chat with the gang more fun i am haveing writers block ...hahahah lucky me /rusn off to play Video games

TJ: u not typeing !

Dark: yes i am look see my char needs name

TJ: falls over

-

omg to funny

shadow of faith is geting how do u put it complicated .

Tj: everythings complicated to u

Dark: not everythign

TJ: like what

Dark: i understand what friends are

Mike: yeah but u took Mow's side

Dark: i like cats

Mike :can tell u took Mow's side

Dark: aww don't feel bad /hugs mike

TJ: gets ready to be killed dark

Dark: eep!

Mike: no killing

Dark: and why not ?

Mike: no guns

Dark/pulls out gun ..there happy ?

everyone stares

Dark: what !

Mike: never mind

-

Aires walked home after sesshormaru dragged her . out of the building because of what Kagome asked. Aires was very pissed she looked as if she would draw the daggers in her boots adn kill any one .Sesshormaru had ahold of her shoulders and she didn't do anything but continue to walk was she geting use to him ?..( oh no what am i doing runs around room and falls and gets knocked out cold) Dark Aires appered on her own it was strange was Aires become weaker or was she not awake at all or maybe Dark Aires was let in maybe Aires wanted her to show . Aires walked and then walked with Sesshormaru's hand on her waist which freaked her out but she let it happan.. Aries was begining to think maybe she did love Sesshormaru (omg omg stop type danm fingers stop it ..ack they have minds of thier own ...agghhh)

"where's Rin sesshormaru ?"Aires seemed worried about the little girl

"with jaken and teh rest of the humans u travld with "

"Don't sound so cruel " Aires rolled her eyes not happy

"just shut up u never stop talking or fighting do u ?"

"what the! u bas-" she relized it was true she didn't

"well spit out what u were going to say " he seemed annoyed she was thinking bad news for him .

"nothing i shouldn't say it my lord"

Sesshormaru thought thats more like it holding her ideas and calling me lord .

"u ok?" why the hell did he ask why did he care wait now he understood

" fine " She walked in pain he knew it and the child seem to be showing alot to but Aires put on her cloke so no one would think whys that teenager pregent . (why becuase i made her get pregent ..TJ; shut up ) Kagome also had a cloke on.

Sesshormaru walked insilence on the way to kagome's house . Kagome and Inuyasha were still at the school explaining everything .

"but sir shes "

"no not another word or u too will be expelled "

"but "

"don't tempt me Kagome "

"yes sir then i leave to class " she grabed Inuyasha's hand into the class room and sat down .

Everyone stared at him . Inuyasha thought holy shit we in trouble now .

"Kagome who is that ?" the teacher demanded an awnser of course .

"my boyfriend " Everyone laughed .

"take him out or go to princeipal"

"been there done that "

"then leave the class room at once " Lucky for her the bell rang .

Kagome continued to drag him by his hand he looked inpain she had a firm grip Aires had allmost gotten expelled she got off with warnign but jeez . HEr friends walked up.

"hey Kagome hear your boy friends here "

"yeha hes right here" she pointed to Inuyasha

"whats with teh ears ?"

"nothing "

"come on wheres' your cousin she need a new look ! "

"...umm she don't like shopping " kagome remebered the fuss Aires put umm she looked like she was gonnna cry!.

" she will with us u area deadly shopper KAgome "

"thats . ok come one shes at my house "

They walked off Inuyasha stood next to Kagome . Kagome Grabed his hand and continued to walk he knew she was happy to be home .

"Kagome go get Aires we'll be out here "

"ok" Kagome ran inside and looked for Aires she was asleep on Sesshormaru's shoulder again .

"wow she beginign to liek u isn't she ?"

Sesshormaru gave off a growl as Kagome came to wake her up .

"Aires wake up we need to go shopping "

"god no "Aires was awake for sure .

"its ok Sesshormaru can come to if he leaves the swords "

"fine come on Sesshormaru "

"good my friends are waiting for us "

"inuyasha too ?"

"yes!"

"oh boy .."

Aires grabbed her cloke and walked out the door it was snowing again .

"Aires do really gotta wear that cloke every where ?"

"do i really gotta be asked that ?"

"no"

"then theres your awnser"

"wow moody much "

"i just woke up ! "

"u were sleeping at this hour !"

"duh!"

"oh my "

"Kagome your friends thier worst then me "

Kagome looked at Aires with a eivl look causeing Aires to jump and grab sessshormaru's arm . the got ot the mall and Aires stopped dead . Then they dragged her in sesshormaru watched her scream and kick the whole way! He didn't understand why she hated it then he got in and wanted to do what Aires was . it was crawlign with humans ..(kinda like metro in phenoix finding room to move impossible)

"let me go i don't wanna ! "

"come on Aires you'll be fine "

"LET GO! "

"aires sit "

Slam !

Aires starts crying as they drag her by the arms into a store .

"come on show us ! "

"no ! "

"now "

"no!"

"please "

"no no no no no no no"

"Aires come on u look great i bet":

"hell no i am pregent u twit ! "

"can't be all that bad"

"i am not comeing out unless u give back my cloke! "Kagoem had the cloke in her hands .

"get out here Aires ! "

"never!"

"hmm" Kagome waved the cloke in fount of the door Aires dived to get it and fell out .

"u tricked me "

"got u out "

"god pink grosse how could u ! "

"right how could we " she looked really bad in it .

"give back my cloke " Aires knew she looked bad in pink and a skirt ,

"fine " kagoem threw the cloke at her and saw Aires run in the dress room .

Aires walked out back in all the black she had on and the cloke . they tryed on more stuff only in black and red Aires was ok with that . Aires ran off and did her own shopping just to get stuff she liked. then after 2 hours they left Aires wasn't the only one happy Inuyasha and sesshormaru were too!

"Aires u must show off what u got "

"umm no "

"Aires do we have to take your cloke ?"Aires looked more worried she was tierd adn if her dark side awak in this worlld again who knows what could happan .

"fine i will show it "

"good girl"

Airs growled adn lended on Sesshormaru .The whole walk was fine Aires felt dizzy and her stomach hurt .Aires got int he house and the girls demanded to see the clothes .

"fine" Aires ran off and came down in all baggy black stuff .

"u look like Kagome gone goth"

"really ?"she grabed the tetsusiga and ra nback up.

Aires stared at her hair a bit longer then Kagome's but it still looked the same ..black the only thing that made her and her mother differant were the marks on Aires's face adn the fact that thier names . Aires ran the tetsugia near the back of her hair and cut ! .

She was goen a while .

"i wonder what she did ?"

Aires walked down only 3 inches of hair left ! she took it all ..( it looks nothing like my hari i have 6 in fount 2 in back hahaha mom wants to take it all off crazy her and she wants me to get pirceings omg scary!)

"Aires your hair what did u ?"

"i cut it duh" she rolled her eyes her mothers friends were stupid !

"but your long beautiful hair "

"soo?"

Sesshormaru looked at her she looked differant but stil the same sad eyes covered her face why did she seems so happy yet sad in the eyes.

"look Kagome is great but to be her twin not something i wanna be "

"but "

"no buts now i am goign to bed " she tossed her cloke on her shoulder and walked upstairs to change .

Sesshormaru followed her up , Kagoem stared and the words they must be true .

"is it alright to lt that guy follow her ?"

"shes with him for life so who cares " Inuyasha ssaid this with ease .

"Kagoem we'er off see u adn Aires on monday! "

"yeah later! " Kagoem waved good bye to them .

Aires changed back into her old clothes they were not the best but long red and black stuff made her feel better . Sesshormaru was waiting for her as she left to go to bed she came down stairs and layed down Sesshormaru stayed close so her demon side would not awake he feared that that side might make Aires's hate for him stronger . Aires didn't want to wake up the next morning . Sesshormaru was just sitting there . Inuyasha and KAgoem were still in bed .

"sesshormaru i wanna go check on rin!"

"ok" he helped her up and out to the well .

"come on " they both jumped in .

Aires got to the castle and Rin jumped in her arms with joy .

"i thought u would never come back"she nuzzled in Aires neck with joy

" i told u i would never leave u !"

"yes and u kept your promise!"

"yes i did " Aires smiled and hugged the young girl with so much love .

Sesshormaru walked into the castle leavein Rin and Aires outside.

"well i should go soon rin i must be home "

"but your home is here " Sesshormaru heard this and turned around supriesed

"what!"

"yes your home is here with Rin and lord Sesshormaru"

"no Rin i belong some where far away but i will take u with me "

"truly?"

"yes"Aires grabed Rin's hand and walked in past Sesshormaru he watched her walk by she smiled and it looked like she smiled at him Must have been myimagaination he thought .

(kagome)

"inuyasha wake up Aires and your brother are gone!"

"wha!"

"they are gone i think they left for the other era "

they raced to get ready the moment they were ready Aires slammed in the door laughing .

"whats so funny Aires ?"Inuyasha really wanted to know

"hahah Sesshormaru fell down a cliff!"

Inuyasha started to laugh.Sesshormaru was covered in dirt he looked worst then Aires did in pink .

" i didn't fall u pushed me "

"oh Sesshormaru get over it ! " she hugged him and walked into the kitchen .

Everyoen stared at her she hugged him and she wasn't dark Aires WTF!(no idea what i am doing !)

Aires then ran upstairs and came down without her cloke for once in her life.

"where's your cloke ?" Kagoem was begining to worrie.

"on your bed "

"but "

"don't know i feel better today ! "

weeks went by and Aires didn't beat the crap out of Sesshormaru . Kagoem was doign better in school and Aires looked more and more pregent as the days went Kagome fianlly started to show a little and began wearing the cloke as well . Spring then came and Aires was even more happy ! .

"yay spring !"

"huh" everyone said at once!

"what !"

"u u u what ?"

"i love spring "

Sesshormaru looked worried now ! .Kagoem and Inuyasha didnt knwo what to think .

"ha come on i gotta go to school coem on Sesshormaru !"

"ok comeing " Sesshormaru walked right beside her .

everyone was confused no one more then Inuyasha .(question when he not confused?..wait when am i not confused ..ack my brain )

Aires jumped into the school her cloke was allowed and the marks stayed with no questons !

then year was about to end soon summer would come and Aires and Kagome would go back and fight naraku. He seemed to have vanished Inuyasha would g ocheck but nothing almost like Air .

"no worries Inuyasha ! "Aires seemed extrmly happy!

"whatever"

"grumpy look no acting like me in winter bad for your health !"

"got that right " sesshormaru knew it first hand .

"sorry sesshormaru!" she hugged him again and ran off to class.

"whoa mood changes " Inuyasha 's words were so true ! .

Kagome smiled" no worries as she said ! " then she ran off to class .

Both Inuyasha and Sesshormaru walked back to the shine ..

(class)

"Aires u failed again "

"WHA! i studyed!"

"well if u did your would not have failed "

"oh man not agin" lays head on desk and bangs it on desk .

"kagome good job a B "

"see not that hard !"

"S SURE U HAVE BEEN IN SCHOOL BUT I WAS OUT OF SCHOOL FOR YEARS!"

"no shouting !"

"oh whats the point i will flunk anyway! "

"don't talk like that Aires"

(House)

"well the girls get out in few hours "

"i knwo inuyasha " (odd 2 brothers spending time together thats not right only me and my littest bro spend time together but the middle one steales my money and everythign so ha! the little one ack rambling shuting up!)

"yeha i know "

"go check on Naraku Inuyasha"

"why me ?"

"because "

"fien fine "

Sesshormaru walked into the house waiting to see if maybe just maybe Inuyasha woudl bring rin .

-

..hahahahahahahahahahah coffeee ...nope to much ./passes out ..drools on keyboard

god no one likes this everyone like chat with the gang well anyway jsut so ya know this is almost over and then i wil do a whole story on Aires past and u can understand her better ...

Aires: understand me better u twit !

Dark: i am not a twit just umm something hmm.

Aires i give up

Dark: thats what my parents said ..

Aires /falls over

-

Aires and kagome came home and Aires about started to cry on Sesshormaru for failing . sHe looked really bad then u looked just fine . She was happy again and as playful as very knowing soon they would destroy naraku because she and her Dark side had made a plan to lure Naraku out if Aires stayed with sesshormaru . thats all Dark aires asked for and Aires agreed .

(flashback one night Aires talking to Dark side )

"where's Naraku " Aires asked

_"do u have to ask me find him your self "she paused for a second "unless u return me a favor u wouldn't find him "_

"what is it ?" Aires wasn't going to like the outcome

_"u must stay with Sesshormaru for ever ! "_

Aires had no words she couldn't say anything but "deal"

Dark Aire then went back to her slumber and Aires began to cry .

(end of flashback)

Aires thought about that night it scared her but she had too! What scared her more was the fact that one of sides was so called teamed up with him .Aires didn't understand how her Dark side teamed up with him (nor do i but thats why she is a shadow) Aires walked home silently with Kagome ,Kagome looked at Aires with worrie . I wonder what she is thinking Kagomes worried . She was so silent it was as if they were at a the end of thier lives.

"Aires "

"hmm" she was snapped back to reality .

"u allright u haven't said much "

"yeha just thinking "

Kagome looked down at the ground and then up to Aires . Aires was smiling at her and continuted to walk . why does she smile when she is in pain ? Kagome's voice was ringing in her head as if it was moking her . They got to the house Inuyasha had not returned Sesshomrmaru was just siting down and doing nothing

'god how can he just sit for hours bored 'Aires thought

"Inuyasha is gone " He spoke as if he was being a bit softer then normal .

"duh we know " Shocked Aires looked to Kagome who had just talked so cold .

" yes i know "

"then shut up "

Aires watched in amaze before going up stairs to put up her stuff . Sesshormaru watched her go up before asking Kagome a question so softly and it scared KAgome .

" Whats with Aires she seems down "

"how should i know she is your mate u should know "

"and your her mother ! " He was right both of them should know but Aires is so locked up .

"now u ! " Inuyasha then walked in carrying someone on his back .

"Kagome !" he stared at Kagome and Sesshormaru .

"inuyasha your back! "Kagoem walked away from Sesshormaru and ran to hug Inuyasha .

"hold on Kagome " he lowed himself and droped of all people Rin .

"RIN !"

"but how "

"not sure but i guess i felt like i should have tryed "

"Aires wil be thrilled !"

"ok call her down "

"AIres " Kagome shouted .

"comeing hold on one sec hey Kagoem think ya can help me study ! "

"yeha just get down here a sec " Aires came runing down and jumped like 5 stairs then saw rin .

"RIN!"

"Mommy " Rin jumped for joy into Aires's arms And Aires held her tightly . Aires held her for a few more second before puting her down adn asking questions .

" well how did she get here?"

"i had a funny feeling she could pass " Inuyasha sounds a bti scared Aires would flip out .

"well u shouldn't have brought her what is she going to do she can't go to school with me ! " Aires flipped alright and boy it was scary! .

"Aires clam down " Kagomes vocie was so cool and calm . "she can go to school with ya remeber this is the last week "

"oh yeah " Aires really is a mean and viloent as she sounds school not her thing .

"but i guess they would try to send her to a low grade school ."

"they touch her and get claws in thier guts ." Everyone backs away except Rin she still clung to Aires's cloke .

"Aires not good idea "

"i don't care i am not goign back "

"but what about next year?"

Aires looked down Aires knew she wouldn't be in this time or alive at this Age she remeber one thing Naraku has to die and to fix her past she had to die as well . Aires looked down her was so close to the day of her kid too . ( in i am doing months off its about may there so ya know so sometime late november to may hahah so close How i am goign to do that part don't ask i might run away screaming and make TJ write it ) Death that word to easty for both of her sides to say . Aires relized then adn there Dak Aires wasn't made for the anger she held ! Dark Aires was made so she could be a saint ! Aires relized she had never done anything virtuely wrong in her life she was always a sweet girl . But why would hse wanna be a saint . ( no one's really a saint i think Aires might be one of few ...)

"Aires ! " everyoen was staring at her .

"heh .. "she turned around and ran off with Rin following her .

"ok now that was odd " Kagome spoke first everyone thought it but only Kagoem had the guts to say it .

"she's your kid " Inuyasha was gonna get it now.

"she not just my kid shes yours to u jerk she stomped off in the direction Aires went .

Sesshormaru sighed adn sat back down . Sota and Kagome's mom got home about an hour later Sota was the first to notice rin .

"hey whos that girl Aires " Sota really wanted to know he practicly jumped out of his chari when he said it .

"this is Rin " Aires smiled and lifted her up on to her lap . Rin didn't push up againest her .

"wow she looks really young "

"hmm i guess she is " She looked at rin she never really asked her age nor did she want to .

"well Can rin play video games with me "

Rin spoke up " whats a video game ?"

"umm i will help u play it k rin ? "Aires smiled at her

"'kay! " Rin jumped down and walked over into the other room following Sota .

"Wait up! " Aires ran after them .

"u would never belive in the real world she is the youngest " Kagome looked as they ran to the games . They laughed as they play Sota beat both of them .

" no way ya got to be kiddding me right god i bet he's better at school then me too! " Aires loked like she just lost to a weak demon .

" i bet so too " Sota laughed then it was rin's turn .

" i won " rin jumped around the room Sota looked really awful he looked like he flunked a grade .

" Rin can beat me thats not something to brag about i guess " Aires giggled at that fact . Kagome walked ina nd watched as Aires fell back on the ground and looked up at her .

"u didn't study for the end of year tests "

"oops " Aires got up and said " umm nothing new ? "

" u really are gonna fail "

"whats new " aires seemed fine with failing .

The next week went by and and the last day Aires brought rin to school and she followed her around like nothing could get in her way ! Aires picked her up and carriede her a bit before geting tierd and setting her down only to have the girl cling to her leg .

"aires who is that young girl "

"would u belvie i am 21 and adopted her ? "

"no i woudn't "

"well blelive it ! " Kagome thought Aires u danm fool .

"Aires u act up to much "

"its the last day of school who cares ! " everyone laughed .

"Aries " It was hojo .

"Yes u rang ?"

"stop and take the girl out don't make your life worst ."

"my life worst " that pushed her ." my life worst u guys don't know me agghhh ! "aires grabed Rin's hand and slamed out of the class room .

when they all got back they packed the stuff Aires looked at teh tetsugisga she had never used it not once since she was 7 . She grabbed her bow and threw Kagome's her's . They ran off to the well for hopefully the last time to hunt Naraku . On the way there Aires stoped at a forest and told the others to go on . Kagome's stayed with her for they were not far from the castle . Rin was clinging to her leg as she walked to it .

" Aires ?"

"i have to go Kagome"

"what ? "

"no worries mom Naraku will show my Dark side promised! "

"your dark side what ? " Kagoem didn't understand she didn't know much about her dark side thats why she didn't worrie when she took Aires's cloke .

"mom go to the castle give me 3 days naraku will be wounded and driving out and then we will kill him! "

"'kay " Kagome began to walk off as Aires walked in the to darkforest .

The forest was cold adn unwelcomeing this forest was rumored no one who enter returned casu eof a fight full demon . Aires was ready she grabed rin's hand as she heard her start crying and they walked into the pit of nothingness where Aires's dark side promised Naraku hid! .

-

i am geting better yes no .. no ..wTF ..get away !...so mean ..no love for u i wil do somethign really evil like umm hmmm... i get to go to the mall with my older bro to get Inuyasha movie 2 ! .../jumps around room for joy then trips . ...yes i hurt i broke my ankel so of course i will trip .

...No one is reading this ...so i can be crazy

TJ: i don't think that mattered before

Redwin: to true

Dark: holy shit she's here!

TJ: what i am always here

Dark: not u !

Redwin: me ?

Dark: yeah u have 2 sword i carry lots of weapons can't take more so i gotta run .

Redwin: good plan /draws swords .

Dark: AHHHHH!

TJ :music to me .

-

Aires walked a bit slower as they got in deeper .

"mommy why are we here ? "Rin's voice was so weak with fear .

"naraku"

"naraku is here ?"She looked up in amaze

"yes":

"how do u know "

"a little bird told me ."

"wow"

Aires walked into the darkness Rin gripped her leg tighter .

"Where are we?"

"_where i told naraku to hide oh and since when am i a bird?" _

" do u know Rin might be hurt why did i have to bring her"

_" i care about her too and i trust no one with her "_

"..ok"

Aires was talkign to her self she felt dumb but she had to relize her and her dark side are 2 totally differant people .She looked for a place to rest Rin started to yawn .

(Kagome)

Kagome looked at the forest it scared her a bit ,She then sensed a strong demonic barrior . Aires is in there it must be her but she never carried one before . Kagome then looked at the others who had not notice their dissiperance and ran into the forest .

" Aires where are you?" Kagome shouted .

Aires then looked up and ran to the sound . Rin was left alone she wasn't very happy about that .

_"damn fool u left Rin she's just a human ! " Her dark side was ticked ._

" yes but our mother is a bit more important "

Her dark side said nothing as she ran to the sound of kagome's vocie .

"kagome! " Aires souted as she ran through the forest .

"Aires! " Kagome turned to see Aires running right for her .

Aires stoped dead when she saw who stood behind her . naraku .

"Kagome move! " Aires did nothing .

_" let me take contral! "_

"never ! "

_"do it or he'll kill her ! " _

" fine but if u doing anything odd i will "

_"will what just shut up _"

Dark Aires then took contral and it was known for Aires's eyes turned red and her claws grew .

"Naraku "

"Aires " (seems like a name show down lol)

"been a while "

"yes and i see your good side was wanderign this parts "

"she got worried Kagome came in here "

"yes that priestest "

"yeha well no killing her yet eh naraku ? "

Kagoem stood there she knew nothing of her dark side ."Aires what are u saying ! " Kagome thought in a panic .

"It seems u want to have ffun killing them triickery ?"

"yes"

"i don't play games like that " Naraku made a move for Kagome.

"MOM! " Aires tryed to stop him but he stoped his self . (reminder this is Dark aires worrieing )

"mom?."Naraku stood there not understanding anything , So just to make sure he got his anwsers he traped everyone in his barrior not knowing Aires held the tetsusgia .

" u idoit ! " Aires shouted at DArk aires

_" like u would have done any differant! " _

Naraku turned to Aires .

"i knew u were a cover up demon but to find out that this priest is your mother . where would your demon blood come from ! " He thought for a second then it hit him ! INUYASHA ,

"YOUR FATHER IS INUYASHA THAT DUMB HALF BREED ! "

"i don't know about u Aires but i think that blows are cover ? " Dark aires laughed after saying that .

"so they mutt had a kid and it turns out that kid is like Sesshormaru wanting his death . "

"maybe thats why i don't mind being Sesshormaru's mate and Aires does" Dark Aires was still laughing .

"u are mates with Sesshormaru ? "

"oh didn't Kagura tell u ! "

Kagome then was so bloody confused she stood u in anger and screamed " WHO THE HELL IS DARK AIRES AND WHAT IS GOING ON WHY IS THIS DARK AIRES PERSON FRIENDS WITH NARAKU AND NEXT HOW ! "

" whoa thats a mind blaster ! "

"she doesn't know ? " Naraku was confused as well . but was more ready to fight so he did .

"kagome ! " Aires threw the tetsugia at her " RUN KAGOME ! "

Kagome didn't understand but did as she was told and ran right through the barrior . Kagome was amazed and ran . "kagome find rin! " Aires houted before trying to hit naraku adn failing .

Kagome ran as fast as she could calling out ot rin before hearing a small vocie awnser back .

(inuyasha )

they got to the castle .

" where are the girls ?" Miroku asked. (umm lets see anyone would know miroku would miss girls ..hahah he is a pervert exterme ! )

"huh ?" Inuyasha looked back not seeing Aires kagome or the young girl .

Sesshormaru looked back and for the first time in his life he was really really worried . ( see and u would think i would like Sesshormaru as my favortie char but really its between Koga and inuyasha depending which fan club i am in ..lol and i am in many evne fruits baskets and kyo ack tj stop hiting me ! she thinks i am nutz for likeing Kyo ...)

"when did we lose them ? " Inuyasha's vocie was really really worried i mean both his daughter and mate were missing and pregent .

"problly but the forest wher naraku is hiding ! "

" what where what " that was all that needed to be said before both Inuyasha and Sesshormaru darted off.

"yeah just leave me here " Miroku turned around and ran to get sango . Miroku ran up the stairs before lookign around .

"wow this castle is large i think i am lost ! " Then Sango walked out of her room backing out from jaken .

"excuse me but the lord doesn't want that demon in here . " Jaken was pushing kilala off of him Kilala thought of him as lunch .

"but kilala only hurts evil demons "Sango was kinda enjoying Jaken being eaten .

"Miss sango the girls are missin! " Miroku just ran up to her .

"what " Sango then started runnign down followed by Miroku . when the reached out side Sango shouted" kilala"

Kilala transformed and sango jumped on her and ran after Inuyasha and Sesshormaru ,

(aires)

"Naraku stop it ! " Naraku continued to head for Aires. Aires did nothing but dodge it .

"why should i stop it ! u let the priestest escape "

"because she is pregent with me! " Naraku stoped in his tracks .

"so u are from a differant time ? "

"yes"

"amazing and here i thought u let her escape just casue she's your mother ."

"no" Aires then was very confused was she lieing or not .

"well " Naraku put his defense down and stood up stright .

"well what ? " aires was geting annoyed fast .

"well thats means i can kill all of you now ! "

"u BASTARD! " Aires then ran out of the barrior some how and screamed at kagome " run! "

the 3 of them ran to the edge of the forest before Inuyasha heard Aires screma run adn ran faster ! Sesshormaru and Inuyasha droped right in front of them inuyasha grabed Kagome and ran back Aires and Sesshormaru turned around just to make sure Naraku didn't get a hold of Kagome .

"u ready to die ? " Sesshormaru asked her

She nodded and looked in the way of Naraku runing .

"think u can stop me ?" he asked .

"no but my paretns can "

" and how "

"by me wounding u and they take final blow when strough enough "

"they will never be strong enough!"

Aires then Drew her bow and aimed at NAraku as Sesshomaru drew tokjin .

(sango miroku )

They saw Kagome inuyasha and rin in sight and droped down .

"Inuyasha kagome your safe "

'yeah "inuyasha bent down to le Kagome and rin off .

"We'l carrie Rin adn Kagoem back can u make it Inuyasha? " Asked Miroku .

"yeah" he looked back at the forest .

"Inuyasha where are Aires adn Sesshormaru?"sango said as she helped Rin up on kilala .

"fighting Naraku "

everyone loked toward the forest . "Aires may not come back alive " Kagome thought .

-

See i am sick so intill i get better this might be the best u get! anyway . i can spike my hari adn it scares me jus a bit , and does anyone watch BIg O if so god someone tell me why the hell do they call is Big O...its kinda confusing me !

still sick but ya know what when ya came near death and doctors wouldn't help ya get sick easyly . ha i triped a cut teh heck out of my face and knees it was funny ..casue then my Best friend came up to me and i started screaming like you knwo when girls can't belive stuff kinda gay but hey it was so funny i only did it cause she screamed at my hair she don't like it . ...thinsk i am to wierd .ha i learned today that sailor moon was a manga ! .. i laughed so hard and couldn't belive i have been watching manga since i was in preschool .

-

Kagome looked at teh forest where Aires and Sesshormaru were battleing Naraku . Naraku wanted to kill anyone who got in his way but he could still use both Sesshormaru and Aires in his plans .

"draw your sword Aires" Sesshoramru looked at her hopeing she would do as she was told .

" no i haven't unshealthed it since it was givin to me so i am not going to now ! " She just reached behind her cloak and drew her bow witha arrow . Sesshoramru drew tokjin without hesation . Aires looked back to make sure no one was near everyone had escaped .

"i am ready to die at any time " But then she looked up naraku was gone his scent had dissipered too. Aires put the arrow back and hid her bow under her cloak again . Sesshormaru Shealthed Tokjin . Aires looked around and sniffed the air .

"nothing damn he got away again" he looked at Aires she was burning with hatred as that monemt .Aires looked at the ground then walked off not careing if Sesshormaru came or not .

When they came back Kagoem couldn't stop hugging Aires

"mom get off" she pushed Kagome off of her .

"well i planed to go back to my Era soon again i need a need pair of Jeans " Kagoem looked at the jeans she was wearing they were riped .

" ok i wanna come and just cause i can i will drag Sesshormaru if u drag Inuyasha " Aires laughed at the thought

" that would be funny " Kagome laughed at the thought too .

Both of the girls smiled before going off to bed .

_"so lost Naraku have u ?"_

"if i did what can u tell me "

_"nothing really never thought i would join up with u "_

"ha very funny Dark Aires"

_" my name is so plain "Dark aires sighed before going back to her sleep ._

"pointless to think or ask Dark Aires anything "she thought to her self aloud.

Sesshormaru walked in Aires didn't move .

"ever hear of knock ?"

"no this is my castle "

Aires sighed and just stood there looking out at the sky . Sesshormaru walked close to Aires adn tryed to put his hand on Her shoulder .

SLAM!

"keep away from me Sesshormaru" she bent down and helped him up then hugged him and walked out .

"huh?" He was really confused now .

The next day Aires awoke next to Sesshormaru he was in a chair next to her . She jumped up and went to KAgome's and Inuyasha's room .

"MOM! " Aires screamed ! .

"AHHH! " Both Kagome and inuyasha jumped out . Inuyasha fell and hit his head on the floor,

"mom come on we better go now or it will be to late when we get there . "

"ok" KAgome yawned and got dressed in her school uniform .

"Kagome where ya going ? "Inuyasha came down to see her about to leave .

" me and Aires going to my Era wanna come ? "

"sure "

"SESSHORMARU! " Aires seemed to like yellign this morning .

"Jeez women do ya have to yell ? " Sesshormaru asked as he walked next to her .

"maybe " she hit him in the head then Walk out .

As they walked a few demons attacked but Aires quickly got rid of them witha arrow . She had some anger to burn off so she was a bit more powerful then normal . Aires was a bit covered in demon blood . Aires didn't even care they came to the well and jumped .

"Oh hello Kagome ! " It was her grand father .

" hi gramps " KAgome greeted

Aires jumped out and fell backwards . She got up and rubbed her head . Sesshormaru figured it was geting close to her child brith so she was a little dizzy . Kagome's mom came running out to .

"so Kagoem coem back to plan a wedding ? " Everyone turned to Her and about scream what but Kagoem beat them to it !

"WHAT ! mom what the " Kagoem was turning a few differant color reds .

"Married she's to young " her grandfather spoke up this time .

"thats what u think " Aires wispered .

"and we can plan your young friends wedding to ! " Kagome's mom seemed really happy.

" me marry ! no! never thats sick not to him! " Aires screamed and jumped right back into the well .

"whoa " all of them said at once .

Aires was siting next to the well mumbleing to her self .

"me marry him that heartless jerk! "

"he couldn't be nice to his parents even if he tryed " She knew very well his parents were dead but still .

_" tough luck u gotta stay with him " _

"whatever shut up u ! " Dark Aires did as she was told .

Aires put her head to her knees adn sighed what was she to do . Inuyasha looked at the well and felt he should help his daughter this time . HE about jumped in when Sesshormaur beat him to it . he stared in amaze Sesshormaru was hopefully gonna be nice to the poor girl ,

"Aires?"

Aires was siting in the darkest spot near the well it was near sunset . Sesshormaru walked over to her . He was foolish for falling in love with her she showed no love for him .( have question for all u people does this sound like Inuyasha and Kagome only Aires is Inuyasha in this well sorta Kagoem drops all these hints of careing like Sesshormaru hahahaha)

(castle )

SLAM WHAM SLAP CRASH!

"PERVERT! " Sango comes screaming out of a room yelling at teh monk she was changing and he was being a pervert .

"miss sango please! "

"GET AWAY!"

"Sango stop you will kill him " Shippo bounced on Sango's shoulder .

Sango stoped to see Miroku not moving much he was knocked out cold. Sango sighed and walked back into the room . Jaken and Rin went to care for the monk . Rin had Jaken dressed up in some stuff that Aires and had got for her from Kagome's Era .(ha u can only guess girl stuff of course the make up Aires didn't want hmm ring any bells ? HA TO FUNNY! )

Miroku finally woke up with Rin and a Make up covered Jaken hovering over him .

"huh" he rubbed the marks on his face and head ,

"man that demon slayer really knocked the wind out of u" jaken spoke up .

Miroku jumped up and moved away when seeing Jaken ..Rin giggled in happness ,

(at the well in KAgome's time )

"well we better go inside and eat " KAgome's mom smiled at them ,

Inuyasha looked t the well thinking he should go but disided againest it .

-

yay!

Aires : thsi is ending ? how sad !

dark: yeah yeah it was comeing soon!

Aires: but why ?

Dark u in my other story too!

Aires: really ..cool!

Dark yeah now shut up .

-

Aires wasn't gong to talk she felt sick and wanted to ran away . Sesshormaru sat next to her and hugged her slightly she didn't move . He looked at her ,she looked at the ground full of sadness. The dinw was blowing lighting her hair had grown back to her shoulders it flows sloftly on her shoulders. She cloak moved a bit too . The sun was setting in many colors of oranges and reds. Sesshoramru looked over at her her eyes started to truned a lighter more bright sadder color because of the light . Aires put her head on Sesshormaru's shoulder . it surprised him but he didn't move.

"sorry" She said sader then she had very spoken before.

Sesshoramru looked down whice ment the final battle was comign the final step for the Aires of hate and pain. She stood up and walked over the the edge of the forest adn ran and ran to get miroku and Sango for the final battle of thier lives that would have so much at risk . Sesshoramru turned and jumped down the well to Get Inuyasha and Kagome .

(castle)

"thats scary" Miroku backed up into a corner afraid of Jaken . Rin still laughed in glee. Sango of course saw Aires running .Sango ran out to fnd Mioku .

"miroku i got feeling teh battle begins" Sango said to the frighten monk.

"ok" miroku stood , Up and they both ran down stairs . Aires stood there not wanting to speak. Sango yelled for kilala and they felt . Aires ran as fast as she could faster then she ever had she was close to a happy life she wasn't going to screaw up .

(kagome)

"what" KAgoem shouted .

"Aires knows where NAraku hides or she wouldn't want to kill him now . " Sesshormaru explained softly .

Both KAgoem and Inuyasha grabed thier weapons and ran . When they got back to the otehr era Aires stood there no words Kilala and sango and miroku came up a few seconds later.

"Expalin Aires ua re still hiding stuff" Inuyasha shouted the moment all could hear .

Aires stood there still smileless cold eyes not speaking .

"yes please Aires explain " Kagoem asked soffty.

Aires turned her head to her mother and still no words left her mouth .

"u better tell them or they will worrie Aires " Sesshormaru wispered to her . Aires turned to him .

"i will die after this the moment we kill naraku i will die " Aires explain slowly but was not finished but KAgome inturrupted.

"but u said the sutras" She stuttered.

"yes but that tells me i need to go why would i go back i would be the only thing holding back the new life the only thing stopign happiness. " Aires looked at teh ground not willign to show her eyes to anyoen at the moment. "i didn't understand it myself at first but as teh days grew i relized it "

Kagome looked over at her "no its not true u don't have to die "

"mom yes and u tellign me no makes it harder ." Aires looekd all around everyone was silent." now in order to kill Naraku we need basiclly 2 of inuyasha and 2 of Kagome ."

Everyone looked at her in confusion ,

"and thats why i am here" She grabed the tetsusiga .

"your woulddn't be fast enought " Inuyasha yelled at her

"thats what u think "Aires grined .

"you wouldn't be he'll notice "

"not if we have a way to cover us up " Aires growled softly .

"as in Miroku and Sango " Kagome asked very surprised .

"yep the atttack from front i will get to one side Inuyasah and Kagoem take the other "

"but how will we keep him busy"Miroku asked .

"easy" Aires explained everything eles and grabed everything she needed ."ready" she asked all of them .

"yes" they all said all but Sesshormaru . Sesshormaru didn't know what to do there was nothing for him .Sesshormaru said nothing and figure he would jsut protect Aires and KAgome if it was needed if teh plan failed . Aires found naraku in no time at all . Naraku stood there .

"Naraku time to die " Its was sango she was a perfect distraction for he didn't notice Aires and Inuyasha and Kagoem sneak up on his sides .

"where is the mutt"

" not here " Sango quickly attacked before he had time to look.

Aires plans were simple KAgome and Inuyasha were to combind thier attacks and Aires would take care of the rest .

It only took Inuyasha a few second to be ready and he shot the Wing scar and Kagome's arrow came next. Aires on the other side.

" good bye mom " Aires hit the windscar Sango saw it on both sides. Aires threw the tetsusiga to the side and drew her bow and shot a few seconds later . Naraku let out a sharp scream . When teh dust settled Aires was no where to be found scent gone it was like she was ashadow there and never leaves a trace . They found the jewel adn wishes were made one the well two the one for Aires and 3 Kagome was to live as long as Inuyasha ,

(23 years later)

" aww dad come on u can't hate him that much" It was Aires .

" i do" Inuyasha growled .

" aww " puts her arms on his head " u so mean! ."

"i don't like him or that kid u guys had "

" get a grip " Aires smiled with her 2 differant color eyes. She looked at her hanyou father . She had chosen to be the same just like she said when she was a child she would be like her dad .

" AIRES GET THIS THING TO SHUT UP" it was sesshormaru holding a little girl .

" rin take care of that "

" ok mom" Rin ran after Sesshormaru to hold the kid .

" look i got to go bye dad tell mom hi for me " She ran off waving .

Kagome walked up . And watched her daughter run off .

" its amazing ."

"what " Inuyasha looked at her .

" 23 years ago we knew a tormented Aires now the Aires today is kind and happy ." She smiled .

"yeah"

" maybe thats why in the text books she is known as shadow of faith having faith in others when they didn't and going missing like a shadow"

" .." inuyasha watched his daughter walk off witha small child in her arms .

"come on " Kagome walked into the house .

" yes the Shadow of faith is now legend . " Inuyasha hugged KAgoem as thy walked into teh house .

-

DARK : OVER!

Aires: cries.

Dark: what ?

Aires i am with sesshoramru and i had a girl i am so happy

Dark: your happy about being with sesshormaru?

Aires : yeah just cause i torchered him didn't mean i didn't love him ! .

Dark: theres a new one .

Dark: i did't get much surrport but from mike so of course love him for that and kitty! .../hands kitty cookie ...

ha its over bye gone finally !

Aires: how sad.

Dark: yeah but hey i got image for u people to think about adn try to sleep!

Aires: what now ?

Dark: how about i type it like its happaning ?

Aires: ok .

Sesshormaur comes out dressed like girl . Koga and Inuyasha are dressed as punks . Miroku is singing i like big butts .. LOL this is so not my idea my Best friends . they start danceing .

KAgome,Sango,Aires: cover thier eyes ..

Aires: i guess i should go file for divorce .

KAgome: me too!

Sango : help me !

Everyone runs out .

Dark: told ya . i only had care all the way from to people Kitty who treats me like a younger sister .. oh the sister i never had and my Friend mike who for some odd reason is always there ..TJ jsut kinda stoped reading it .. My parents hated hearing about Inuyasha . my older bro could care less the middle brother doesn't know anything and the younger one well u don't put a 6 year old in fount of this show accutaly its rated 16 and older ... so Mike and kitty are teh best and i have other stories ...


End file.
